Triskel (deuxième édition)
by mione62
Summary: Cannelle, jeune femme qui fête ses vingt ans, voit ses parents se faire tuer devant ses yeux. Son frère a pour mission de l'emmener en Angleterre, au ministère de la magie. Ils vont être mis sous la protection des aurors Hugo Weasley et Dan Shestter. Une histoire pleine de magie (normal), de mystère et d'amour.
1. Chapter 1: orphelins

Chapitre 1: Orphelins.

C'était une nuit noire en ce 19 décembre 2025. Les rues de Lille étaient animées, comme tout les vendredis. La famille Mali était de sortie pour l'anniversaire de leur fille. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre dans un petit estaminet du vieux Lille, un estaminet moldu particulièrement apprécié des sorciers, au nom assez amusant: "Chez la vieille". Il était 21h30 quand la petite famille quitta l'estaminet. Ils avaient décidé du programme de leur soirée quelques heures auparavant et la jeune femme, qui fêtait ses 21 ans, adorait la période de Noël et avait émis le souhait de se rendre à la nocturne du marché de Noël. Cela faisait 16 ans maintenant qu'ils vivaient en France, M. Mali travaillait dans une petite librairie dans le Vieux Lille et sa femme possédait son propre magasin d'épices et d'aromates. Erwan faisait ses études dans le droit sorcier et Cannelle était à l'école de médicomagie animale. C'était une famille sans histoire, appréciée de leur voisins. Mais en cette nuit du 19 Décembre, tout leur monde allait se voir chamboulé. Alors qu'ils flânaient dans les rues en direction de la place Rihour, leur erreur fut d'emprunter une rue déserte. Une dizaine d'hommes habillés de noir apparurent de nulle part encerclant la famille et brandissant leurs baguettes en leur direction.

-Erwan, tu sais ce que tu dois faire! _Intervint son père_. Les enfants, vous devez vous mettre à l'abri!

-Non, non! Erwan nous ne pouvons pas!

-Chérie, nous vous aimons! Il faut que ton frère te mette en sécurité! Nous serons toujours près de vous.

Les sorts fusèrent alors qu'Erwan pris sa soeur par les épaules et transplana jusqu'à chez eux. Sa soeur s'agita dans ses bras, les larmes coulants sur ses joues.

-Erwan, laisses moi y retourner! Laisses moi! Ils vont se faire tuer! Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux! _La jeune femme semblait hystérique et ses yeux devinrent rouges._

-Cannie calmes-toi! Tu ne peux rien faire! Je dois te mettre en sécurité! Calmes-toi s'il te plaît!

Cannelle se calma et éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son frère. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte et se laissa aller aux larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis qu'ils étaient revenus.

-J'aurais pu les aider Erwan! Je pouvais anéantir ces hommes! J'aurais pu les sauver!

-Au péril de ta vie et ça ni les parents ni moi nous n'aurions pu le supporter. Tu es exceptionnelle Cannie, il faut te protéger! Il faut que nous y allions, ils peuvent venir ici.

Le jeune homme pris sa soeur par la main et se dirigea vers un cadre photo de la famille. Il le toucha et ils disparurent de la maison.

Il est cinq heure du matin dans le quartier sorcier de Camden Town. Un appartement de garçon des plus classiques mais cependant étrangement bien rangé. Car c'est bien connu, un garçon qui vit seul en règle général n'est pas vraiment fan de ménage et le passe en second plan. Mais Hugo Weasley avait hérité du côté organisé de sa mère alors que sa soeur c'était tout le contraire. Mais dans cette paisible nuit de décembre, Hugo fut réveillé en sursaut. Quelqu'un était chez lui. Ni une ni deux il prit sa baguette et transplana dans son salon.

-Si tu bouges d'un pouce je te tors le cou! _Dit-il à l'inconnu le saisissant par la nuque._

-Oh Weaz sérieux c'est moi!

-Putain Dan! Mais t'es malade! Te pointer dans l'appartement d'un auror à cinq heure du mat!

-Oui et bien je suis venu te chercher! Ton oncle nous attend au bureau.

-Heu au cas où vous auriez tous oublié, je suis en congés depuis hier soir!

-Moi je suis au courant mais apparemment c'est une mission importante! Et Harry nous veut sur le coup.

-Ouais ben il m'emmerde Harry!

-Allons-y! Tu lui diras de vive voix!

Ils transplanèrent directement au département des aurors, depuis la nomination d'Harry au poste de chef des aurors, seuls ces derniers pouvaient accéder au département par transplanage.

-Enfin vous voilà! Vous en avez mis du temps! Comment vas tu Hugo?

-Fatigué parce que mon oncle a la bonne idée de venir me réveiller en pleine nuit alors que je suis en congés!

-Oh tu es jeune, tu t'en remettras! Kingsley veut nous voir. Il a une mission de protection de haute importance à nous confier. Il veut mes meilleurs aurors alors j'ai pensé à vous.

-Oh merde je déteste les missions de protection! T'aurai pu penser à quelqu'un d'autre!

-Aussi grognon que son père au réveil! Comment fais tu pour le supporter Dan?

-Comme tu as fait avec Ron! Heureusement qu'il ont des bons côtés et un bon sens de l'humour! Et il est beau gosse ça aide avec les filles!

-Vous avez fini de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là!

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans le bureau du ministre, Kingsley Shakelbott. Ce dernier se leva pour les saluer.

-Je suis désolé de vois faire lever à une heure aussi tardive!

-Ou matinale au choix! Bougonna Hugo. Bon alors pourquoi sommes nous ici?

-Le digne fils de son père! Sourit Kingsley. Hugo leva les yeux au ciel. Bon, je vous ai convoqué à une heure si...matinale car j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confier.

-On a cru comprendre oui mais en quoi elle consiste? S'impatienta Hugo.

-Vous allez être charger de la protection d'une jeune femme. Elle et son frère viennent de perdre leurs parents cette nuit et ils ont débarqué dans mon bureau il y a six heures.

-Pourquoi nous devons la protéger? Demanda Dan.

-Et bien cette jeune femme détient un pouvoir important et ceux qui ont tué ses parents, veulent l'enlever pour utiliser ces pouvoirs à des fins maléfiques.

-Quels genre de pouvoirs?

-Nous n'en savons rien pour l'instant car ses parents ont fait en sorte que toute sa vie, elle soit coupé du monde sorcier. Elle en connait l'existence, mais elle n'a jamais utilisé la magie et ses parents et son frère ont toujours fait en sorte de la préserver de ce pouvoir qui apparemment pourrait être dangereux pour elle, voir mortel.

-Comment on fait pour qu'elle n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs? Et si elle le fait, nous serons aussi en danger?

-Pas s'ils ne sont pas diriger contre vous. _Intervient un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons_. Je m'appelle Erwan, je suis le frère de Cannelle.

Il se poussa alors pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme, ses magnifiques yeux gris rougis et boursoufflés par les larmes, les lèvres pleines et rouge mais le teint fatigué et blanc encadré par de longs cheveux châtains.

-Bonjour! _Dit-elle d'une voix douce._

-Bonjour, je suis Daniel Shestter, un des aurors chargé de votre protection. _Se leva Dan en tendant sa main à Erwan puis Cannelle._

Hugo se leva à son tour pour se présenter. Lorsqu'il arriva près de Cannelle, il sentit les effluves douces et poivrées de la cannelle et des épices d'automne. Elle portait très bien son prénom.

-Hugo Weasley. Enchanté. _Cannelle lui fit un petit sourire en guise de bonjour._

-Moi c'est Harry Potter, je suis leur chef. Ceux sont mes deux meilleurs aurors, vous allez vivre chez Hugo en attendant que nous réglions toute cette histoire.

-Chez moi? Pourquoi chez moi?

-Parce que tu as un plus grand appartement que Dan et que son rythme de vie n'est pas sain pour abriter une jeune femme chez lui.

-Hey! Tu m'offense tonton Harry!

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça! Je ne suis pas ton oncle mais ton chef.

-Et en plus il n'a pas tord!

-Merci Weaz! Je suis content de pouvoir compter sur ton soutient en toute circonstances.

-Pas de quoi vieux!

-En attendant moi je ne suis pas un moine!

-Moi non plus mais je n'enchaîne pas les conquêtes d'une nuit!

-Oui mais...

-Hey ho! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment pour régler vos comptes à ce propos? _Intervint Harry_. Bien. Donc Cannelle et Erwan vous irez chez Hugo. Nous devrions y aller, nous avons besoin de sommeil tous autant que nous sommes.

Chacun d'entre eux repartirent chez eux, Hugo emmena Erwan et Cannelle chez lui. Il détestait les mission de protection! Mais celle-ci allait changer sa vie.

Voilà, comme vous l'aurez devinez pour certains qui lisaient l'ancienne version, je remanie "Triskel" pour en faire une version plus adultes. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Voici le lien de la cover:


	2. Chapter 2: l'histoire de Cannelle

**PDV HUGO**

-Dan tu fais un transplanage d´escorte avec Erwan et moi avec Cannelle. On se rejoint chez moi!

Je m'approche alors de Cannelle. Elle porte merveilleusement bien son nom tant les odeurs automnales s'infiltrant dans mon nez me transportent dans mes souvenirs d'enfance. Elle me rappelle le chocolat chaud de ma grand mère quand nous étions petits à Noël. La cannelle est devenue mon épice préférée depuis quelques secondes. J'ouvre les yeux à nouveau et les pose sur ce corps minuscule qui se colle à moi. Elle n'est clairement pas à son avantage vu la situation mais elle est pourtant jolie. Ses grands yeux étonnés se pose sur moi et je lui souris bêtement!

-Accroches toi bien à moi, ça va secouer!

Je passe un bras sur ses épaules et la rapproche d'avantage. Alors timidement elle accroche ses bras frêles autour de ma taille et noue ses mains dans mon dos. Je me concentre sur mon chez moi et je transplane.

-Ça va? _Je lui demande une fois arrivés à destination._

-Oui merci. _Elle se détache de moi et Dan et Erwan nous rejoignent._ Je reviens.

Je fonce dans ma chambre et change les draps. J'ai l'intention de laisser ma chambre à un des deux, et la chambre d'amis à l'autre, je dormirai dans le canapé, il est très confortable.

-Erwan si tu veux je peux te passer des vêtements en attendant qu'on aille t'en acheter d'autres. Pour toi Cannelle, je n'ai pas grand chose. Un t shirt ou un pull pour dormir fera l'affaire mais demain il faudra aller faire les magasins.

-Merci, c'est gentil de ta part.

-De rien. Choisissez chacun une chambre.

-Et toi tu vas dormir où?

-Mon canapé est très confortable. Je vais vous préparer une infusion avec un peu de potion de "sommeil sans rêve" vous avez besoin de dormir et avec tout ce qu'il vous est arrivé ce cette nuit, je doute que votre cerveau trouve ce repos bien mérité.

-Mais nous n'allons quand même pas te laisser dormir dans le canapé? _S'indigne Cannelle_. C'est ton appartement et...

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Vraiment!

-Bon puisque vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais aussi allé dans les bras de morphée! _Nous dit Dan_.

-Ok viens dés que tu es réveillé ok? Nous devons chercher des informations.

-Ok. Bonne nuit les amis! _Dan s'en va en nous faisant un signe de main._

Erwan choisit la chambre d'ami alors que Cannelle se dirige vers la mienne. Je la suis pour lui donner un t-shirt pour la nuit.

-J'ai rarement vu la chambre d'un garçon aussi ordonnée. _M'indique Cannelle en observant ma chambre_. En même temps je n'ai vu que celle d'Erwan et c'est un vrai foutoir! _Se reprend t-elle en rougissant. C'est mignon. Ola je viens vraiment de penser que c'était "mignon". Ma virilité en prend un coup là!_

-J'ai hérité du côté organisé de ma mère! _Je lui réponds tout en allant dans mon armoire_. Tiens il devrait convenir au moins pour dormir. Je vais laver tes vêtements pendant ce temps.

-Oh non je vais le faire...

-Tu as besoin de repos Cannelle. Je m'occupe de tes vêtements ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Les faucons de Falmouth? _Demande Cannelle curieuse en observant mon t-shirt gris foncé avec une tête de faucon._

-Mon équipe de Quidditch préférée!

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à un match de Quidditch! Les sport moldus ne sont pas très palpitants!

-Tu n'as jamais vu un match de Quidditch?

-Non nous avons été élevés dans le monde moldus. Nous sommes allés voir des match de foot et de basket. Mais pas de Quidditch.

-Je t'emmènerai un jour. Dans deux jours nous allons chez mes grands parents pour Noël, si mes cousins et cousines sont là, je te montrerai. Dés qu'on parle Quidditch je suis un vrai gamin!

-J'ai le vertige, je ne montrai pas sur un balai.

-Montes avec moi, tu verras c'est différent quand tu es en balai, tu n'as pas cette sensation de vertige.

-On verra. _Dit-elle en une petite grimace_.

-Viens, je vais te donner ton infusion.

Nous retournons dans la cuisine et je leur prépare leur potion de "sommeil sans rêves" dans une infusion aux fruits rouges, ça passe mieux car la potion n'est pas très bonne sans. En même temps toutes les potions sont horribles. Maman nous les mélangeait toujours avec du lait au chocolat ou du jus de citrouille quand nous étions malades Rose et moi.

-Bonne nuit Erwan. _Dit Cannelle en embrassant son frère_. Hum, Bonne nuit Hugo.

Elle s'approche de moi et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser aussi. Je dois cependant me pencher légèrement, elle n'est pas très grande.

-Bonne nuit Cannelle, bonne nuit Erwan.

Une fois mes invités couchés, je me mets à l'aise, c'est à dire torse nu et en short et me couche dans mon canapé. Je regarde une dernière fois la pendule, il est sept heure et quart. Je ne tarde pas à retomber dans les bras de morphée.

-Hey marmotte réveilles toi! _Me dit Dan en me secouant comme un prunier._

-Dan si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite je te jure que ta mère ne va pas te reconnaître dans deux jours quand tu lui rendras visite pour Noël.

-Raté mon loulou! Je viens avec vous au Terrier pour Noël. Je sais que je vais trop te manquer sinon!

Je concède donc à me lever de mon lit de fortune. Il m'a coûté un bras ce canapé mais purée je ne le regrette absolument pas! Dan va directement à la cuisine fouiller pour quelque chose à manger. Je regarde la pendule de ma cuisine ouverte sur le salon. 13h40. Purée j'ai dormi trop longtemps!

-Fais moins de bruit gros balourd! Erwan et Cannelle dorment encore! Après ce qu'ils ont vécu la nuit dernière laisses les se reposer encore un peu! Et puis tu me casses les oreilles!

-Pardon votre altesse! De toutes façons il est temps que tu ailles faire des courses car tu n'as plus rien dans tes placards!

Il prend place en face de moi et nous sert deux bols de céréales au chocolat. Il a raison, avec deux bouches de plus à nourrir, je dois vraiment remplir mes placards. Quelle corvée! C'est vraiment un truc que je déteste faire!

-Bon sinon, c'est quoi ton plan d'attaque? _Me demande Dan, me sortant de mes pensées_.

-Mon plan d'attaque? Et bien je n'en ai pas vraiment. Tu sais à part dormir, j'ai pas fait grand chose depuis que nous sommes rentré! Je pense déjà que nous devrions faire des recherches sur le pouvoir de Cannelle.

-Elle est canon soit dit en passant!

-Dan! _Je soupire en prenant mon arrête de nez entre mon pouce et mon index_. Sérieusement?

-Oh désolé mec! Tu as déjà mis une option dessus?

-Quoi? Mais enfin Dan! Nous parlons d'une femme là pas du dernier balai! _Il m'énerve quelques fois_! Un peu de respect s'il te plaît. Et en plus elle est fragile!

-Ok ok j'ai compris! Pas touche à Cannelle! _Il a rien compris!_ Bon alors recherches sur son pouvoir. Comment tu comptes t'y prendre?

-Je te signale que nous sommes deux mec! Ne crois pas que tu vas te tourner les pouces!

-Oh mais je suis sûr que tu ne me laisseras pas faire de toutes façons! Mais tu diriges et j'exécute!

-Avant de faire des recherches, il faudrait que nous ayons plus d'éléments sur le passé d'Erwan et Cannelle.

-C'est là que j'interviens. _Nous dit Erwan, nous faisant sursauter et brandir nos baguettes._

-Oh par les vieilles chaussettes de Merlin! T'es dingue de nous faire peur comme ça! _Je m'exclame_. Erwan, nous sommes aurors! Heureusement qu'on a pas la baguette facile! Bien dormi?

-Désolé. Oui merci pour la potion, elle a fait son effet.

-Bien, j'espère que pour ta soeur aussi.

-J'en suis sûr.

-Ok c'est bon les amabilités! Donc c'est là que tu interviens car? _Demande Dan._

-Je suis capable de vous fournir quelques informations sur l'histoire de Cannelle.

-Au moins quelque chose qui peut nous faire avancer. Nous t'écoutons.

-Je suis née le 19 Juin 2004 en Angleterre, dans le Sussex. Mes parents, Carol et Elijah Cooper étaient à l'époque des jeunes mariés de 21 ans. Ma mère travaillait dans un laboratoire pour la conception des potions et remèdes destinés à la médecine et mon père avait eu un poste au département de la coopération magique internationale. Six mois après ma naissance, alors que nous revenions de chez mes grands parents, mon père a décidé de faire une halte dans un petit village de Cornouailles. Il y avait une jolie petite rivière aux abords du village, un village étrange d'après ma mère, et mon père voulait y faire un petit pique-nique. Au bout de quelques minutes, mes parents ont entendu des cris de bébé provenant d'un petit bosquet sur la rive gauche de la rivière. Mon père a regardé autour s'il n'y avait personne et à fait venir le petit panier jusqu'à eux. C'était Cannelle. Je vous passe les détails que je ne connais pas mais quelques mois plus tard, Cannelle faisait partie de notre famille. Ma mère a choisi le prénom car quand elle la prise pour la première fois dans ses bras, elle sentait bon la Cannelle. Nous avons grandis et nous sommes allés à l'école maternelle pour sorciers et c'est là que tout s'est envenimé. Il y avait un petit garçon très méchant qui n'arrêtait pas de nous insultés. Un jour, il a insulté Cannelle et je me suis battu avec lui. Cannelle assistait à la scène, elle avait les poings serrés et ses yeux pourtant gris sont devenus rouge feu. Je me rappellerais toujours de ce que j'ai ressenti. Je suffoquais et la température autour de nous était montée de plusieurs degrés. Mais le pire était le regard plein de peur du garçon avec qui je me battais. Il était contre le mur, toussant et se débattant contre quelque chose d'invisible. J'ai crié Cannelle et tout s'est arrêté. Le petit garçon s'était évanoui et des brûlures pouvaient se voir sur ses bras. Nous avions 5 ans donc son pouvoir n'était pas fort mais à partir de ce moment, le Ministère est intervenu dans la vie de mes parents et nous avons déménagé en France. Mon père est décédé quelques mois après et ma mère était effondrée. Alors que nous avions 10 ans, elle s'est remariée avec mon beau père Edward Mali et nous avons pris son nom de famille. Et la suite vous la connaissait. Cannelle ne sait pas comment définir son pouvoir mais elle sent que plus elle grandit, plus il peut se montrer dévastateur. Elle réussi à le contrôler mais une émotion trop forte peut venir à bout de sa résistance. Hier j'ai cru que ça allait arriver mais elle a été très forte.

-Ce que mon frère ne vous dit pas, c'est qu'on ne sait pas si cela peut-être fatal pour moi ou non.

-C'est un don chez vous d'apparaître de nulle part ! _S'exclame Dan. Cannelle rougit et nous fait un sourire d'excuse._

Elle m'observe et je me rends compte que je suis encore torse nu. Il va falloir que je me fasse à l'idée qu'il y a une jeune femme autre que ma soeur, ma cousine ou ma petite amie ici. Je file vite fait jusqu'au canapé et enfile mon t-shirt.

-Cannelle, il faut que tu me décrives exactement ce que tu ressens quand ton pouvoir se manifeste. _Dis-je alors que je reviens à la cuisine._

-J'étais trop petite, je ne m'en souviens plus. Désolée Hugo. Mais je pense que cela peut vous aider.

Elle soulève une partie de ses cheveux pour découvrir sa nuque. Un tatouage* apparaît alors à la base de celle-ci.

-Tu permets? _Je lui demande en m'approchant pour l'observer de plus prés._

Elle acquiesce et se retourne. Je frotte mes mains entre elles pour les réchauffer. Je dégage un peu plus sa nuque des cheveux rebelles qui s'y trouvent encore. Elle frissonne au contact de mes doigts froids et je m'excuse dans un murmure et continues mon exploration. C'est un signe celtique il me semble à trois branches avec à chaque extrémités un animal différent. Un insecte, une salamandre et une raie manta. Ayant moi même plusieurs tatouages, je peux dire que j'aime ça. Chez une femme je trouve ça assez sexy selon leur emplacement et leur nombre.

-Il est apparu lorsque mon pouvoir s'est déclenché la première fois. _Me sors de mes pensées Cannelle._

-Quoi ? Mais tu avais 5 ans! _Je m'exclame entonné_.

-Oui et maman avait toutes les ruses pour le cacher.

-Je pense que cela va nous aider. Ne bouge pas, je vais le prendre en photo et l'envoyer à ma mère. Elle pourrait m'aider à savoir ce qu'il signifie.

Alors que je me dirige vers le meuble du salon pour y trouver mon appareil, une tornade brune s'engouffre dans mon appartement puis va directement à la cuisine pour prendre Cannelle dans ses bras. Cette dernière me regarde, un peu paniquée et intérrogative.

-Cannelle, Erwan, je vous présente ma mère! _Je soupire embrassant mon père qui la suit de peu_. Salut pa'! Maman lâche là tu l'étouffes!

-Hermione chérie tu deviens comme ma mère!

-Et alors? Ta mère est une femme charmante! Bonjour les enfants, je suis Hermione Weasley et voici mon mari, Ronald Weasley. _Dit ma mère, consentant enfin à lâcher Cannelle._

-Appelez moi Ron. _Dit mon père en serrant la main d'Erwan et de Cannelle._

-Pourquoi vous êtes là? Non laissez moi deviner, Harry?

-Non Ginny mais c'est tout comme! _Me dit mon père_. Alors ta mère a voulu à tout prix venir les réconforter. Tu la connais!

-Oh Ronald je t'en pris! Comment allez vous les enfants? Vous vous êtes bien reposé? Chéri tu leur a donné la potion de... _Déballe ma mère sans leur laisser le temps d'en placer une._

-Maman, tu m'as bien appris ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Oui et bien ça fait des semaines qu'on ne t'a pas vu! Donc pas si bien que ça apparemment! Et puis tu as des nouveaux tatouages? Et tes cheveux? Quand vas tu te décider à les couper?

-J'ai un nouveau tatouage sur mon poignet. _Je dis en montrant l'encre marine._ Etje ne suis pas prés de me couper les cheveux, je les aime bien ainsi! Et normalement je suis officiellement en congés depuis hier soir et j'étais en mission d'infiltration pour une affaire d'esclavage.

-Les tatouages font mauvais genre. Quand j'avais ton âge il n'y avait que les màgemort qui en avaient!

-Maman nous ne sommes plus en 1997!

-Et pour en revenir à ton affaire, vous les avait arrêté? _Me demande mon père, voyant l'orage s'amonceler!_

-Oui mais j'ai du faire un séjour à Ste Mangouste toute une nuit.

-Oh mon bébé tu as été blessé?

-Oui maman mais rien de grave, sois rassurée. Je ne vais pas dire à ma mère que j'ai été séquestré et torturé à coup de Doloris pendant trois heures avant que Dan et les renforts arrivent. Et arrête de me traiter comme un bébé!

-Hugo, c'est ta mère c'est normal qu'elle se fasse du soucis alors cesse de lui parler ainsi! Tu as de la chance d'avoir encore une mère qui s'inquiète pour toi! _S'énerve Cannelle en partant dans ma chambre._

-Je vais la voir. _S'excuse Erwan._

Maintenant que j'y pense, elle a raison et je devrais peut-être prendre un peu plus soin de ma mère tant que je l'ai encore prés de moi.

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre les loulous! À vos claviers! Voici le lien pour le tatouage de Cannelle:


	3. Chapter 3: les pouvoirs de Cannelle

Le pouvoir de Cannelle.

 **PDV CANNELLE** :

Je sais que j'y étais allée un peu fort avec Hugo hier mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre la défense de cette maman aimante qui s'inquiétait pour le bien être de son fils. Moi aussi j'ai plusieurs fois reproché à la mienne de nous couver, surtout moi. Mais aujourd'hui qu'elle n'est plus là pour le faire, cela me rend triste. Hugo s'est excusé dans la soirée.

Quand nous sommes revenus de course, je suis allée dans la chambre pour ranger les vêtements que je me suis acheté. Il est venu me rejoindre, au début nous avons ranger les vêtements en silence, j'étais toujours fâchée après lui. Mais il a crevé l'abcès en me mettant une grenouille en chocolat sous le nez.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? _Je lui ai demandé._

-Une chocogrenouille. Le chocolat c'est bon pour la déprime. Et je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que mon comportement pourrait t'offenser ou blesser ma mère. Je me suis excuser auprès d'elle et je lui ai fait un gros câlin rempli d'amour.

-Je tiens aussi à m'excuser, mon comportement était exagéré. Mais ma mère me manque tellement et ça ne fait que quelques heures. Mais j'ai réalisé en voyant ta mère que plus jamais la mienne ne me fera de reproches sur ma coiffure, sur mes vê de compliments sur mon maquillage. Elle ne connaîtra pas mon futur mari, mes enfants, ceux de mon frère. J'ai juste réalisé qu'elle était partie.

J'ai pleuré à nouveau comme une madeleine, je ne savais pas que le corps humain pouvait contenir autant d'eau. Alors Hugo m'a pris maladroitement dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Il m'a dit alors qu'il comprenait et qu'il allait faire des efforts. Nous sommes resté quelques minutes ainsi et même s'il ne semblait pas très à l'aise, c'était un instant agréable.

J'ai été surprise en voyant Hugo et Dan pour la première fois. Dan est un garçon charmant, il semble un peu trop aimer les femmes d'après ce que j'ai compris mais il est drôle et très gentil. Il est grand, châtain, les cheveux courts et de beaux yeux verts forêt.

Hugo quand à lui a une beauté naturelle, je ne saurai pas vraiment comment l'expliquer mais il a une gueule d'ange qui vient en grande partie de son visage de gamin espiègle et de son sourire charmeur. Il a le menton bien marqué et des maxillaires bien visibles. Ses lèvres de tailles moyennes son joliment dessinées et donnent envie d'être embrassées et son nez tout en étant bien droit est assez large. Son regard charmeur avec des yeux vert émeraude aidé par des sourcils sombres et épais nous hypnotise. Et quand il sourit, plus rien autour ne semble avoir d'importance. Et ses cheveux longs qui lui donnent un air rebel, actuellement se répandent dans un rideau noir sur les côté de son visage. Et son corps grand et fin mais non moins bien sculpté ne peut pas non plus nous laisser complètement indifférentes. Il porte un t-shirt sans manches et m'offre une vue imprenable sur ses tatouages qui de où je me trouve ne sont pas vraiment identifiables. Il lui donne un air de mauvais garçon mais il semble être tout le contraire, gentil, serviable et il a su nous mettre à l'aise Erwan et moi alors que nous ne sommes pas forcément d'une agréable compagnie en ce moment.

Nous sommes actuellement en train d'attendre Erwan qui est à la douche. Hugo et Dan vont nous emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il nous faut une baguette apparemment et ils vont faire leur achats de Noël. Dan nous rejoint directement là bas.

Hugo est en train de nettoyer son balai dans la cuisine et moi je lis un livre sur l'histoire de la magie dans le canapé. C'est très instructif.

-J'ai trouvé, enfin j'ai trouvé! _S'exclame Hermione en entrant en trombe dans l'appartement de son fils._

-Maman, tu pourrais frapper quand même! _Bougonne Hugo._ J'ai failli m'asperger de produit pour balai dans les yeux!

-Ah Cannie tu es là!

-Ok, j'ai mis la cape d'invisibilité de tonton sans m'en rendre compte ou quoi?

-Oh pardon mon chéri. _S'excuse Hermione en embrassant son fils._ J'ai enfin trouvé la signification de ton tatouage. Le triskel est le symbole celte. Son nom vient du grec "triskelês" qui veut dire "à trois jambes". Il a plusieurs significations. C'est avant tout un porte bonheur mais à l'origine ce devait être un symbole solaire. Ses trois branches réunies représente la triplicité dans l'unité. Cela peut représenter les trois dieux celtiques: Lúgh, Daghda, Ogme. La déesse unique sous ses trois aspects : fille, mère, épouse. Mais le plus souvent cela représente les trois éléments dynamiques : eau, air, feu. La terre en serait le centre. Dans ton cas c'est l'air qui en est le centre. La courbure des branches serait symbole de vie. Le sens du triskel a aussi son importance. Celui représenté par ton tatouage est dans le sens bénéfique, allant de gauche à droite. Le sens maléfique en serait donc son contraire.* Et je pense que dans ton cas il s'agit réellement des éléments vu ce que ton frère a pu nous dire sur la première apparition de ton pouvoir, cette sensation de brûlure, de chaleur intense. Et en plus nous pouvons y voir une raie manta, symbole de l'eau, une salamandre, symbole de feu et un insecte symbole de terre. Je vais creuser cette piste. Je pense que dans le sens où ton tatouage est gravé dans le sens bénéfique, il y a peut-être moyen de contrôler ça. Je ne pense pas que ton pouvoir soit maléfique pour toi.

-Attendez Hermione vous allez trop vite. Donc si je résume bien, mon tatouage représente les 3 éléments, enfin quatre avec l'air et cela voudrait dire que j'ai le pouvoir de contrôler ces éléments en question!

-Ça je ne le sais pas encore. Mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose à creuser de ce côté là oui. Et surtout, je ne pense pas que cela serait dangereux pour toi.

-Ok c'est impressionnant quand même! Si cela est vrai, vous vous rendez compte, contrôler les éléments, c'est pas rien!

-Oui en effet. Bon je vais allé raconter ça à Harry et Ron! Au revoir les enfants! _Nous dit-elle en sortant aussi vite qu'elle était rentré._

-Ta mère est toujours comme ça? _Je demande à Hugo._

-Quand un sujet la passionne oui. Et apparemment tu es un cas intéressant. _Me sourit-il en dévoilant des fossettes._

-Vous êtes étranges dans votre famille. _Je souris en le voyant éclater de rire._

-Hahaha et encore tu n'as pas encore rencontré tout le monde.

-Vous êtes si nombreux que ça? _Il se tait un instant, semblant réflêchir._

-Il me semble que nous sommes environ quarante aux dernières nouvelles. Bientôt quarante et un.

-Ah oui?

-Oui je vais bientôt être tonton. _Me dit-il en souriant fièrement_. Ma soeur va avoir son premier enfant dans deux mois environ.

-Oh un bébé! J'adore les bébés! Ils savent si c'est une fille ou un garçon?

-Non chez les sorciers en général c'est surprise! Mais je sens bien une petite fille.

Il semble beaucoup aimer sa soeur et semble très heureux de devenir bientôt tonton. Je le regarde alors qu'il reprend le nettoyage de son balai, un petit sourire ne quittant pas son visage. Quelque chose entre par la fenêtre, vient se poser sur la table basse et me fait sursauter et même pousser un petit cri.

-Qu'est ce que cette chouette fait sur ta table basse? _Je demande en m'enfonçant dans le coin de canapé, ne quittant pas l'oiseau noir des yeux._

-C'est notre facteur à nous! C'est ma chouette, Blackbird. _Me dit Harry en venant à côté de moi_. Il y a une lettre pour ton frère et toi.

En effet, Hugo prend la lettre du bec de Blackbird et lui donne un biscuit. "Cannelle et Erwan Mali, chez Hugo Weasley, 32 Camdem Town, Londres."

C'est précis! Je l'ouvre pour en lire le contenu.

" **Monsieur et Mademoiselle Mali,**

 **Nous avons la douloureuse charge de vous apprendre que nous avons retourné le corps de votre mère, Madame Carol Mali.**

 **Concernant votre beau père, un morceau de jambe a été retrouvé et après plusieurs examens minutieux, nous pouvons déclaré avec certitude qu'il s'agit de Monsieur Mali.**

 **Nous n'avons plus besoin de faire d'autres examens sur les corps, nos équipes ayant prélevé un maximum d'éléments pour leur analyses.**

 **Nous allons donc pouvoir procéder à l'inhumation de vos parents dans la tradition sorcière. Je vous pris de bien vouloir contacter les services funéraires afin de décider d'une date au plus vite. Vous trouverez ci joint les documents les concernant.**

 **Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour cette affreuse nouvelle et nous sommes de tout coeur avec vous dans cette épreuve.**

 **Clarence Warrens."**

L'image de ma mère sans vie sur le sol s'impose à moi avec une telle violence que la lettre m'échappe et mes yeux s'embuent de larmes que je croyais taries.

Je sens Hugo récupérer la lettre pour la lire alors que mon corps est violemment pris de sanglots. Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette image et à celle ci vient s'ajouter en plus celle du corps mutilé de mon beau père, enfin ce qu'il en reste. J'entends Hugo jurer et je sens ses grands bras me ramener à lui pour une étreinte réconfortante. Et je me laisse aller contre son torse, faisant abstraction de l'odeur de cire imprégnant son t-shirt sans manches, humidifiant celui ci de mes larmes.

-Je suis désolé! _Me dit-il après quelques minutes ainsi. Je relève mon visage ravagé par les larmes vers lui alors que ses yeux émeraude se pose sur moi._ Je ne suis pas très doué pour réconforter les gens. _Il pose sa main sur ma joue et essuie les sillons sur mes joues._

-Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien. Désolée pour ton t-shirt.

Je me remets à sangloter et Erwan entre dans la pièce. J'imagine que le spectacle qu'il a devant les yeux doit le faire s'interroger. Je m'étais arrêté de pleurer depuis plusieurs heures maintenant alors me voir, mes jambes sur celles d'Hugo, mon visage caché dans son cou et mon corps secoué de sanglots incontrôlés doit le perturber. Je sens Hugo lui tendre la lettre alors que mon frère s'assoit à nos côtés sur le canapé. Mes pleurs redoublent alors que je le sens se crisper au fil de sa lecture. Je l'entends chiffonner la lettre avec rage et se lever précipitamment.

-Où vas tu? _Lui demande Harry._

-Juste en bas, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

-Cannelle a besoin de toi donc tu...

-Laisses le Harry, il en a besoin. Vas-y Erwan, ne t'éloignes pas trop d'accord.

Il acquiesce et sort, nous laissant seuls, Harry resserre alors son étreinte.

-C'est ton frère, il devrait être à ma place.

-Je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas me voir. Tout ça est de ma faute. S'ils ne m'avaient jamais trouvé, Erwan aurait encore ses parents. La culpabilité me ronge depuis tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas la force de lui en vouloir. De plus même si c'était le cas, ça serait vraiment malvenu de ma part de lui montrer ma colère. Je m'en veux de la vie que je leur ai faite subir. Ils ont du renoncer à leur vie de sorciers, mon père est mort certes d'une maladie mais j'en viens à penser qu'elle s'est déclenchée à cause du tracas que j'ai pu leur causer.

-Cannelle, tu ne peux pas réellement penser que c'est de ta faute?! Tu n'as pas demander à vivre tout ça! Et puis je suis persuadé qu'Erwan ne t'en veut pas! Regardes moi! _Je m'exécute et plonge mon regard dans le vert de ses émeraudes_. Je ne connais de votre histoire que ce que vous m'avez raconté mais tu ne peux pas te rendre responsable de ça. Tu n'as pas demandé à naître avec ces pouvoirs et cette famille a fait le choix de te garder prés d'eux certes sans savoir ce que leur réservait ta venue mais une fois qu'ils l'ont découvert, ils ont tout fait pour te protéger parce qu'ils t'aimaient. Et je suis persuadé qu'Erwan t'aime plus que tout et qu'il ne te rend pas responsable de toute cette merde qui vous tombe dessus.

-Hugo a raison. Cannelle je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Tu es ma soeur et je t'aime et je te protégerai de ma vie s'il le fallait.

Je quitte les bras réconfortants d'Hugo pour me réfugier dans ceux de mon frère. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes. Je lui murmure que je l'aime et je me sépare de lui pour retourner vers Hugo et me met sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.


	4. Chapter 4: Le chemin de traverse

**PDV HUGO**

Je n'avais jamais été doué pour réconforter les filles qui pleuraient comme des madeleines. Étant moi même quelques fois responsable de ces larmes. Et puis je n'aimais tout simplement pas ça! Certaines faisaient tout un cinéma pour pas grand chose pour que justement un garçon, en l'occurence Dan ou moi du temps de Poudlard les réconfortent. Dan se donnait un malin plaisir à réconforter les filles que j'éconduisais, pourtant avec toute la gentillesse et le tact possible, lui se satisfaisant de la suite et elles d'un second choix tout à fait potable. Attention ne croyez pas que ce soit un excès d'égo surdimensionné de ma part, bien au contraire. J'aurai à l'époque aimé être à la place de mon ami, mais les filles ne voyaient en moi que "le fils de" et non juste Hugo. Alors je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de petites amies sincères, deux en fait, la dernière remontant à l'année dernière. Je ne suis pas comme Dan, je n'ai pas ce besoin incontrôlé d'avoir toujours une compagnie féminine dans mon lit. C'est certes agréable mais si ce n'est pas sincère, ce n'est pas intéressant. Ça manque de saveur. J'ai essayé, sur les conseil de mon ami, de me laisser aller un soir. Nous sommes sortis dans une boîte moldue assez sympa, nous avons bu, suffisamment dans mon cas pour aborder une fille, Melly il me semble, puis elle m'a emmené chez elle. Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin aux côtés de cette jolie demoiselle certes mais dont je ne savais pas encore le nom et je ne me souvenais pas de grand chose de ma soirée, juste que ça avait été agréable. Mais je n'ai pas du tout aimé cette sensation que j'ai eu la journée d'après. Une sorte de culpabilité m'avait étreint toute la journée alors que j'étais un adulte, elle aussi, qu'elle ne recherchait pas forcément le grand amour et moi non plus, alors je n'ai vraiment pas compris ce sentiment. Donc je n'ai plus recommencé. Après j'ai rencontré Cassandra et nous sommes restés un an ensemble. Mais finalement nous n'étions pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle pensait déjà au mariage et aux bébés alors que moi j'entamais tout juste ma carrière d'auror. La rupture n'en a pourtant pas été moins difficile et j'ai mis plusieurs mois à m'en remettre. Même maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai un pincement au coeur. Mais je divague et je m'éloigne de ma pensée principale, je n'aime pas réconforter les filles en général mais avec Cannelle ça a été différent. Elle pleurait pour une bonne raison et je n'étais pas impliqué dedans. Bon j'avoues que je suis quand même mal à l'aise mais je suis fier d'avoir réussi à trouver les mots justes pour cesser ses pleurs. Je n'ai pas pu résister à ce petit corps qui semblait si fragile. Cannelle est une de ces femmes qui n'ont pas besoin d'artifice pour être jolie. Elle a de magnifiques grands yeux bleus-gris surplombés d'épais sourcils de la couleur de ses cheveux, qui accrochent votre regard sur le sien. Un petit nez arrondi et légèrement en pointe et des lèvres pleines et rosées qui appellent les vôtres à la tentation. Son visage est encadré par des cheveux mi-longs bruns épais et très doux au touché. Elle doit faire à peine moins d'un mètre soixante et a de jolies courbes. Elle réussit à rassembler plusieurs opposés de manière naturelle, comme la douceur et la fermeté, l'émotion avec la détermination. En ce moment elle semble fragile à cause de l'épreuve qu'elle traverse mais je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'elle soit en réalité une femme forte.

En parlant du loup, Cannelle ressort de la salle de bain après s'être rafraîchi suite à cette crise de larmes. Elle porte un simple jean serré bleu clair, avec une paire de boots noires et une chemise grise légèrement plus longue au niveau des fesses.

-Je suis prête. _Nous informe t-elle de sa voix douce._

-Nous pouvons reporter si vous le souhaitez, ce n'est pas urgent.

-Oh non! J'avais hâte d'aller sur ce Chemin de Traverse. J'en ai tellement entendu parlé! Erwan y est déjà allé avec papa quand il était petit, avant qu'on ne parte pour la France. J'étais malade ce jour là donc maman m'a gardé au chaud. Tu t'en souviens? _Demande t-elle à son frère._

-Oui j'en ai un vague souvenir. Beaucoup de monde, plein de couleurs, et les odeurs aussi. C'était vraiment impressionnant.

-Bien alors allons-y. Dan nous attend au chaudron baveur logiquement. Erwan tu sais transplaner?

-Oui j'ai appris avec Edward.

-Bien donc pense très fort au chaudron baveur et on se retrouve devant. Je prends Cannelle avec moi, il vaut mieux avoir de l'expérience pour le transplanage d'escorte.

Erwan acquiesce et se concentre sur notre destination puis disparaît. Cannelle qui a enfilé son épais manteau poncho blanc et son bonnet s'approche de moi.

-Comme hier matin, accroches toi bien à moi. _Je lui dis en écartant mon bras gauche pour l'accueillir contre moi._

Et comme la veille, elle accroche ses bras autour de ma taille alors que je repose maladroitement le mien autour de ses épaules. J'avoues avoir hérité de cette gêne qui caractérise les Weasley, en particulier mon père, quand nous sommes en contact avec la gente féminine. Enfin quand je ne les connais pas. Après plusieurs jours, je pense que cela ira mieux avec elle, j'aurais appris d'avantage à la connaître, je serais plus à l'aise. Mais cela viens aussi du fait que je me sois forgé une carapace contre ces filles futiles qui n'en avaient qu'après la célébrité de mes parents. Une fois que je m'apercevais qu'elles étaient sincères, je me laissais aller et j'étais plus naturel, moins crispé! Le fait que Cannelle ne connaisse rien ou presque du monde magique va m'aider à me détendre plus rapidement. J'accroche mon regard au sien alors que je la vois relever sa tête vers moi.

-Prête? _Elle me sourit pleinement pour me signifier que oui et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur ma destination_.

Je ferme donc les yeux et m'imagine mon point de rendez-vous en faisant le vide autour et je me lance.

 **PDV CANNELLE.**

Le transplanage n'est pas forcément une chose agréable mais la compagnie de Hugo la rend moins désagréable.

J'ai remarqué le malaise d'Hugo à chaque fois qu'il doit me prend dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas s'il est comme ça avec toutes les femmes ou si c'est seulement avec moi mais avec un physique comme le sien, je ne l'imaginais pas aussi timide. Je pensais que comme Dan, enfin ce que j'ai pu observer de lui, il prendrait avantage de son physique avec les filles mais non. Et je n'en suis que plus soulagée. Je n'ai jamais aimé ces mecs qui sous prétexte d'avoir une belle gueule, ce croient irrésistibles. Leur comportement de macho les rend surtout exécrables oui! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de petits amis, quelques flirts mais un seul sérieux. Je l'ai rencontré à mes dix sept ans au lycée. Il venait d'arriver et il s'est assis à côté de moi en Histoire. Nous avons tout de suite sympatisé, il était mignon, grand, blond aux yeux bleus et sportif, gentil et surtout ne me prenait pas comme la plupart de ma classe pour une fille étrange. J'essayais un maximum de ne pas faire de vagues, ne pas attirer l'attention à moi mais finalement mon isolement faisait tout le contraire. Mais bon ils n'étaient pas bien méchants. Au bout de quelques semaines, Lucas a réussi à soulever cette carapace que je m'étais forgée pour s'y glisser avec moi. Et c'était une sensation merveilleuse. Enfin je connaissais l'amour et j'étais heureuse. Nous avons sauté le pas quelques semaines plus tard, moi ne voulant rien précipiter et lui m'accordant le temps nécessaire pour franchir cette barrière avec lui. Nous sommes restés ensemble toute l'année scolaire puis lui a dû s'éloigner pour ses études à Paris. Les deux premiers mois, il revenait tout les week end, puis ensuite un week end sur deux, puis de moins en moins. Il prétextait un manque d'argent mais un jour, alors que je lui avais envoyé une invitation Skype, j'ai été surprise de voir apparaître une jeune femme blonde platine en sous vêtements demandant d'une voix de pétasse qui était la petite brunette à l'écran. J'ai entendu Lucas jurer puis se précipiter sur l'ordinateur pour l'éteindre mais j'avais bien compris, le voyant en boxer lui aussi que cette greluche n'était ni sa soeur, ni sa cousine! Ou alors il avait un sérieux problème psychologique! Je l'ai donc appelé dans la foulée pour lui dire que bien évidemment tout était fini entre nous. Il a tenté de me convaincre que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre que j'étais loin d'être aussi écervelée que semblait l'être la pétasse qu'il se tapait en mon absence!

La douleur dans ma poitrine était tellement forte, que j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais revivre ça. Alors depuis deux ans je suis célibataire et j'ai beaucoup de mal à accorder ma confiance aux hommes. Mais je trouve étrange qu'avec Hugo, bizarrement je sois moins sauvage.

On va mettre ça sur le compte de ma peine du moment. Car oui la douleur d'un coeur brisé n'est rien comparé à la douleur que cause la perte d'un être cher. C'est puissance dix car rien ne pourra remplacer ma mère!

-Nous sommes arrivés Cannelle! _Me dit doucement Hugo. Ce retour dans le passé m'a distraite pendant le transplanage._ Où étais tu partie comme ça? _Me demande t-il inquiet._

-Dans mes souvenirs. Ça va ne t'inquiètes pas. _Je le rassure en m'éloignant de lui._

-D'accord, allons voir si nous voyons Dan et Erwan à l'intérieur.

Je m'inquiètes soudain de ne pas voir mon frère à l'entrée de cette auberge de sorciers. Hugo me prend la main et nous entrons.

L'ambiance dans le pub est festive. Il y a des décorations de noël partout, des lutins se disputent sur le grand sapin décoré à notre droite et un père Noël en avion se ballade dans toute la salle. C'est un cadre chaleureux même si certains sorciers ont des airs louches. Je fais un tour rapide de la pièce pour y trouver Erwan mais je ne le remarque pas.

-Il est là bas Cannelle ne t'inquiètes pas! _Me murmure Hugo taquin en me montrant mon frère dans le fond à gauche, assis à une table de quatre._

-En même temps avec ton mètre quatre vingt dix c'est pas difficile d'u voir plus loin! _Je lui réponds boudeuse._

-Un mètre quatre vingt cing! _Me fait-il remarquer en souriant._

-Oh pardon! C'est vrai que cinq centimètres ça change tout!

Il rit et reprend ma main pour nous diriger à travers les clients du pub. Nous rejoignions tant bien que mal mon frère. Nous patientons en attendant Dan, la serveuse, une certaine Magda qui fait clairement de l'oeil à Hugo malgré ses quinze ans de plus, nous apporte nos bierraubeurre sans que ce dernier n'y accorde la moindre attention. Alors elle repart vexée.

-Tu as vexée la serveuse! _Je lui dis en tournant ma tête vers lui._

-Qui Magda? Pourquoi tu dis ça? J'ai rien dit d'inconvenant pourtant!

-Aaahhh les hommes! Vous ne voyez jamais rien. Elle t'a dragué ouvertement et toi tu as fait comme ci tu ne l'avais pas vu!

-C'est parce qu'il t'a sous les yeux ma belle! _Nous interrompe Dan_. Bonjour la compagnie! Hugo et son charme fou! Il pourrait avoir toutes les filles du monde sorcier dans son lit mais lui s'en fiche comme des premiers caleçons de Merlin!

-Dan, elles ne s'intéressent à moi que parce que je suis le fils des célèbres Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger-Weasley! _Dit-il blasé._

-Oui et moi je serais toi j'en profiterai un max! _Dan est gentil mais il est clairement le type de mec qui m'horripile!_

-Oui et bien estime toi heureux que je ne le fasse pas car ça t'ai bénéfique à toi finalement puisque comme elles voient qu'elles n'ont aucune chance avec moi elles jettent leur dévolu sur toi!

-Et je t'en remercie mon ami!

-Non mais sérieusement? _Je m'entends demander énervée._ Tu entends comment tu parles des femmes? Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour elles?

-Si beaucoup mais en même temps celles qui viennent vers moi n'en ont pas vraiment pour elles même! _Il marque un point._

-Oui mais quand même! _Je déteste être à cours d'arguments alors je décide de changer de sujet._ En quoi tes parents sont-ils célèbres? _Hugo me regarde avec des yeux comme des secoupes_.

-Quoi tu ne connais pas ses parents? _S'étonne Dan_.

-Non j'ai grandi dans le monde moldu, je ne connais pas grand chose à la magie à part son existence!

-Et bien mes parents sont des héros de guerre avec mon oncle Harry. Ils formaient le trio infernal pendant leurs années à Poudlard et ont aidé Harry à vaincre Voldemort. Un sorcier vraiment très puissant. Tu n'es pas encore arrivé à cette partie dans le livre?

-Non j'ai déjà entendu parlé de Voldemort mais pas de tes parents. En quoi le fait que tes parents soient célèbres intéresse les filles? Elles sont idiotes ou quoi? Elles sont censées sortir avec toi pas tes parents? C'est quoi ces idiotes que vous fréquentez?

-On est d'accord sur le principe. Il y a beaucoup de filles vénales et prêtes à tout pour être célèbres!

-Je me disais aussi, un mec aussi mignon célibataire est soit gay soit a un problème avec les filles. Là je comprends pourquoi.

Et là les trois hommes m'accompagnant partent dans un fou rire incontrôlé. Je prends alors conscience que je viens de penser à voix haute et je sens mes joues se teindre de rouge sous la honte. Mais malgré ma gêne, ça fait un bien fou de voir mon frère rire. Même s'il se moque de moi.

-Merci pour le compliment Cannelle. _Me dit doucement Hugo en poussant mon épaule._

-Tu n'étais pas censé l'entendre mais de rien! Ravie de vous avoir fait rire en tout cas.

-Désolée ma jolie mais tu aurais vu la tête de Weaz quand il t'a entendu parler. Surtout au mot gay! Haha c'était trop drôle!

-Je ne suis pas gay au passage! Même si je n'ai absolument rien contre les homosexuels, je ne le suis pas c'est tout. _Se justifie t-il_.

-Ravie de l'apprendre! _Mais je ne peux pas juste me taire?!_

-hum! Bien allons-y avant qu'il n'y ai trop de foule. Je ne voudrai pas te perdre dés le deuxième jour.

Nous nous levons et partons dans la cours arrière pour rejoindre notre destination. Dan appuis de sa baguette sur les briques du mur du fond et celles ci bougent et s'efface pour laisser apparaître une arche donnant sur la rue. Hugo me reprend la main et me tire pour nous mettre en route. Et là c'est un choc visuel, auditif et olfactif qui s'impose à moi. Des centaines de bâtisses abritant des magasins tout biscornus, de toutes les couleurs. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

 **PDV HARRY.**

J'observe Cannelle lorsque nous entrons sur le Chemin de traverse. Ses beaux yeux s'arrondissent et brillent d'une lueur que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Un sourire né sur ses lèvres roses et sa tête tourne dans tout les sens, cherchant à regarder tout à la fois. On dirait une petite fille dans un magasin de poupées.

-Alors ça te plaît beauté? _Lui dit Dan en la prenant par l'épaule. Elle acquiesce, ne trouvant ses mots._ Allez viens c'est par là que nous allons! Direction Gringotts!

Elle me lâche la main sans un regard vers moi et suit mon ami direction la banque des sorciers. Il lui montre les quelques boutiques que nous croisons et elle s'émerveille encore plus. Et je n'aime pas vraiment le sentiment qui m'envahi à cet instant. J'aimerai être à la place de Dan et lui faire découvrir moi tout ça. Au lieu de ça je ne fais que les suivre avec Erwan en ruminant cette jalousie naissante. Heureusement que nous sommes venus de bonne heure, il n'y a pas encore trop de monde mais dans une heure, la rue sera bondée.

Nous entrons dans la banque et le calme malsain qui y règne contraste avec le brouhaha agréable de l'extérieur. Je vois Cannelle revenir prés de moi à la vue des gobelins et je ressens une certaine satisfaction à son geste. Elle se sert un peu plus contre moi, attrapant ma main au passage. Il faut dire que les gobelins ne sont pas vraiment des créatures des plus belles et quand on les voit pour la première fois, ils peuvent être impressionnants malgré leur petite taille.

-Ils sont moches et désagréables mais ne sont pas bien méchants. Ne t'inquiètes pas! _Je lui murmure doucement à l'oreille._ Par contre j'espère que tu aimes les montagne russes car ça va secouer pour aller jusqu'au coffre. Tu as la lettre Erwan.

-La lettre? _Demande Cannelle._

-Oui maman nous a laissé une procuration sur le coffre qu'elle avait ouvert avec papa. Ils ont mis de côté dés notre venue dans leur vie. Ils avaient tout prévu et nous ne sommes pas sans rien. Nous avons même un compte moldu.

Nous nous dirigeons vers un pupitre où un gobelin nous regarde de haut. Descends un peu de ton pupitre, on verra qui est le plus grand! Je déteste les gobelins!

-C'est pour quoi? _Nous demande t-il de sa voix traînante_.

-On vient acheter un hiboux! À votre avis on est là pour quoi? _Je vois que ma blague ne le déride pas le moins du monde_. Erwan à toi de jouer. Mon ami doit accéder à son coffre et nous aux nôtres.

-Vous avez votre clé?

Erwan donne son papier et sa clé et Dan et moi les nôtres. Le gobelin recherche dans ses fichiers et appelle un de ses congénères tout aussi laid.

-Suivez moi! _Nous dit le petit être avec une voix fluette._

Cannelle émet un adorable petit son, se retenant de se moquer de la voix de notre guide. Je la regarde et ne peux moi m'empêcher de rire. Le pauvre a du souffrir toute son enfance de cette particularité. Nous montons dans un petit wagonnet qui une fois rempli de Dan, Erwan et moi ne laisse plus beaucoup de place pour Cannelle. Heureusement que le gobelin a son siège devant.

-Hugo je n'aime pas les montagnes russes, j'en ai une peur bleue! _Me chuchote Cannelle en m'agrippant le bras._

-Oh! Hum mets toi là! _Je lui dis en montrant une place entre mes jambes._

Elle s'y installe difficilement et appuie son dos contre mon torse et j'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille pour bien la maintenir en place. Cannelle lève ses bras, laissant les miens l'entourer et je sens bien qu'elle est aussi surprise que moi par mon geste. Je me surprends moi même de mon audace. Ça fait deux jours que je la connais et déjà elle se retrouve dans mes bras. Je n'ai jamais été aussi vite avec une fille. Dan me lance un regard qui en dit long sur ses pensées et je le fusille du regard. Le wagonnet tremble en une secousse puissante et se met en marche. Et c'est parti pour quelques secondes de frissons garantis. Et dire que les moldus payent pour ça! Je sens les mains de Cannelle se crisper sur mes bras et je sais qu'elle se retient pour ne pas hurler. Nous nous arrêtons au premier coffre, celui de Dan. Il va chercher ce qu'il a besoin pour sa semaine et revient prendre place dans le wagonnet puis nous repartons pour nous arrêter quelques mètre plus loin, c'est à mon tour de descendre, le gobelin ouvre mon coffre et j'y pénètre pour récupérer quelques galions pour les deux semaines à venir. Je reviens à ma place, Cannelle reprend la sienne entre mes grandes jambes inconfortablement installées et nous repartons. Nous arrêtons au coffre 5511 et nous descendons tous. Le gobelin l'ouvre et nous pouvons y découvrir vingt ans d'économies, de souvenirs. Nous laissons Cannelle et Erwan pénétrer dans leur coffre, restant en retrait pour leur laisser plus d'intimité.

 **PDV CANNELLE.**

Mes parents n'ont pas mis que de l'argent dans ce coffre. Certes il y en a un énorme tas à notre gauche puis aussi dans le fond à droite mais il y a aussi tout un tas d'objet, des souvenirs accumulé, bien identifiés pour que nous sachions exactement de quoi il s'agit. Il y a le balai que mon père avait quand il était dans l'équipe de Serdaigle à Poudlard, des bijoux appartenant à ma mère. La bague de fiançailles que mon père lui a offert quand il l'a demandé en mariage. Ma mère a laissé un message pour Erwan avec celle ci. Elle lui lègue pour le jour où il demandera en mariage la femme de sa vie. Mon frère essuie une larmes silencieuse sur sa joue. Dans un autre coffret, il y a la bague de fiançailles et l'alliance de ma grand mère Marguerite, la mère de mon père. Mon père a écrit à Erwan de la donner à l'homme qu'il estimerait digne de m'épouser. Ce message qui semble d'un autre temps me fait sourire, même loin de moi mon père fait en sorte de me protéger. Il me manque terriblement. Il y a aussi des tableaux de nos grands parents, un album photo pour chacun de nous avec des photos, en mode sorcier, quand nous étions petits. Je décide d'embarquer le mien, Erwan aussi. Il y a peu de chose précieuses, simplement sentimentales. Erwan ne prend pas le balai de mon père, trop vieux et plus assez rapide comparé à ceux qui se vendent maintenant. Nous prenons chacun quelques galions puis une fois notre inspection terminée, nous sortons et reprenons place dans le wagon, moi contre Hugo.

-Ça va? _Me demande t-il doucement en essuyant mouillées des quelques larmes versées._

-Oui. Je suis heureuse d'avoir trouvé tous ces trésors.

Il m'embrasse sur la tempe, m'apportant un soutien extérieur et j'en suis ravie. Heureusement que je ne me suis pas maquillé sinon je ne ressemblerais déjà plus à rien. En même temps c'est déjà un peu le cas depuis ces deux derniers jours. Un anniversaire dont je me souviendrai malheureusement toute ma vie. Le wagon redémarre et je m'accroche à Hugo alors que nous retournons à notre point de départ. J'ai pris un maximum d'argent pour ne pas avoir à revenir de sitôt dans cette banque. Les employés sont moches et pas très aimables et la circulation est une horreur! Il y a certain aspect du monde sorcier qui ne me plaisent pas du tout. L'avantage de ce voyage est que je suis bien dans les grands bras d'Hugo. Mieux que dans ceux de Dan tout à l'heure. Ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde et pourtant ils sont si différents. L'un extraverti, ne cachant pas son goût pour les jolies filles et l'autre plus réservé et plus respectueux des femmes. Ils ont cependant une chose en commun que j'aimerai voir d'avantage, un sens de l'humour développé. Ils se complètent en amitié. Je leur demanderai plus tard comment ils se sont rencontrés. Mes pensées m'éloignent un peu de l'instant présent et avant que je n'ai pu remarquer quoi que ce soit, nous sommes de retour à la surface et Hugo attend que je me lève.

-Bien maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent! _S'exclame Dan en se frottant les mains._

Nous ressortons de la banque et le froid de décembre vient fouetter mon visage, lui redonnant certainement un peu de couleur. Malgré tout ce qu'il peut nous arriver comme malheurs en ce moment, le mois de Décembre reste mon mois préféré. Ma mère adorait Noël et son plus beau cadeau, d'après ce qu'elle nous répétait tous les ans, était mon adoption officielle. Les services d'adoption sorciers avaient accordé à mes parents l'adoption le 19 Décembre et mes parents ne sachant pas vraiment ma date de naissance officielle, en avaient fait ma date de naissance officieuse. L'adoption chez les sorciers était bien moins compliquée que chez les moldus. Les médecins sorciers avaient conclu que je devais avoir environ trois mois quand mes parents m'ont trouvé, soit trois de moins qu'Erwan. Normalement je suis donc née un mois de juillet. Mais la date symbolique de décembre me plaît d'avantage. Et puis décembre c'est le mois de Noël, les gens sont joyeux pour la plupart, les lumières éclairent les villes, les vitrines sont décorées et les enfants sont fous de joie. Et il y a aussi la neige. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, il n'y a pas tant de neige que ça dans le Nord de la France. Et pas autant de pluie non plus! J'adore la neige. Elle recouvre de son manteau blanc la Terre, donnant cette impression de pureté. Bon c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très pratique lorsque l'on doit se déplacer en voiture, mais ça reste magnifique.

-Tu rêvasses encore ma belle! _Me dit Hugo, me sortant de mes pensées._ _Ma belle?_

-Je pensais à la neige. J'adore ça!

-Tu verras chez mes grands parents il y en a vraiment beaucoup! Allez il vous faut une baguette. Et puis nous allons passer à l'animalerie, au magasin de quiddish, je dois allé voir le prix des gants et je n'ai plus de produits pour nettoyer mon balai. Ensuite nous irons chez Fleury et Bott, je suis sûr que ça te plaira Cannelle. Puis ensuite nous irons voir mon père et mon oncle George à leur boutique.

-Une boutique de quoi? _Demande mon frère._

-Farces et attrapes! _Répond Dan._ La meilleure boutique de la rue!

Faire les boutiques avec trois hommes c'est pénible! Quand il s'agit de leur passe temps, pas de problème, on pourrait y passer des heures. On a d'ailleurs passé trois quart d'heure dans le magasin de Quidditch pour finalement ne rien acheter. Enfin si moi j'ai acheté un balai à mon frère que je me ferai livrer chez les grands parent d'Hugo à Noël et une paire de gant pour Hugo car je l'ai entendu se plaindre que les siens étaient usés. Et un t-shirt à Dan des Harpies de je ne sais plus trop quoi! Une équipe féminine de Quidditch je crois. Le tout à livrer par hiboux le 24 car sinon ils m'auraient posé une tonne de question. Et là nous sommes dans la librairie et mon frère et Dan n'ont de cesse de souffler alors que je change de rayon, j'ai même été stupéfaite de voir un rayon moldu. Je n'ai pourtant rien acheté car mon argent de poche ayant été bien endommagé pas les cadeaux acheté, je préfère en conserver au moins jusque la semaine prochaine. Dommage car cette ouvrage sur la guerre et ses conséquence semblait intéresant. Nous sommes allés aussi chez Ollivander qui est maintenant tenu par son neveu Liam et la baguette qui m'a choisi, oui je sais ça semble étrange dit comme ça, est une baguette en bois de saule pourpre avec un ventricule de dragon. Elle mesure 28cm et est très joliment décorée de motifs floraux. Les quatre éléments se retrouvent dans cette baguette, le bois pour la terre et l'eau, puisque apparemment le saule pourpre aime les terrains gorgé d'eau, et le dragon pour le feu et l'air. Elle est parfaite pour moi.

La rue s'est bien remplie depuis notre arrivée et je peux constater que le monde sorcier est très éclectique. Les plus jeunes sont habillés comme des moldus, ainsi que les trente-quarante ans et les plus vieux sont plus vieille école avec robe de sorcier, toutes plus criardes les unes que les autres. Ils ont un sens de la mode assez particulier.

Hugo m'a repris la main afin de slalomer dans la foule dense sans me perdre et j'avoue que cela ne me déplaît pas du tout. Sa grande main enlace la mienne et depuis le début d'après midi c'est devenu quelque chose de naturel. Nous entrons dans le magasin bondé de farces et attrapes de Ron et nous avons bien du mal à nous frayer un chemin jusqu'aux caisses. Soudain une liane rousse s'accroche au cou de Hugo lui disant qu'il lui avait manqué et débitant ensuite un flot de paroles dont je n'ai pas retenu la moitié. Elle est plus grande que moi, mais en même temps avec mon mètre cinquante sept, c'est pas difficile, elle doit approcher le mètre soixante huit, oui je sais je suis précise. Elle a des cheveux mi longs ondulés couleur feu et des magnifique yeux bleus perçants. Elle a un visage espiègle et semble vraiment gentille mais aussi avec un sacré caractère. Malgré l'attaque fulgurante de cette furie riusse, Hugo ne me lâche pas la main.

-C'est bon Lily! Tu vas l'étouffer si tu continues comme ça!

-Oh ne sois pas jaloux mon petit Danny! J'arrive te le faire ton gros câlin! Tu m'as manqué aussi gros nigaud! _Et elle se jette au cou de Dan qui profite largement de cette étreinte._

-Hé je t'ai déjà dit bas les pattes de ma cousine! _Ouf sa cousine_.

-Rooo laisses moi en profiter un peu!

-Oui et bien comme c'est bien une des seules avec qui tu n'as pas couché, je la protège de tes sales pattes de Don Juan! _Dan regarde la rouquine avec un sourire en coin et celle ci lui rend un deux fois plus éclatant._ Quoi? Non c'est pas possible? Pas vous deux?

-Détends toi mon cousin préféré! C'est une blague! Hahaha tu aurais du voir ta tête! Vraiment hilarant! _Dan et elle éclate de rire sous le regard noir du jeune auror. Et leur fou rire est communicatif car je ris moi aussi devant la mine déconfite d'Hugo._

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! _Me dit-il, son visage s'adoucissant lorsqu'il le pose sur moi._

-Avoues au moins que c'était drôle!

-Pas vraiment. _Et pourtant il sourit._

-C'est parce que tu étais la cible!

-Oui probablement. _M'avoues t-il facilement_. Et aussi parce qu'il est hors de question que Dan pose les mains sur un membre féminin de ma famille.

-Ok donc si c'est un homme c'est pas grave?! _Je pouffe de rire à ma blague idiote et il me suit._

-Ça c'était nul!

-Mon cher cousin, vas tu enfin me présenter à ta nouvelle copine. _Nous interrompe sa cousine._

-Lily elle n'est pas ma nouvelle copine. Je te présente Cannelle Mali, je dois la protéger. Et voici son frère Erwan Mali. Voici ma pétillante cousine Lily! Et là bas au loin, il y a Harry que vous connaissez déjà et sa femme Ginny.

-Tu leur présenteras ma mère plus tard! Enchantée Cannelle, Erwan. _Nous dit-elle en nous étreignant_. En attendant, vu comment tu lui agrippes la main j'étais en droit de me poser la question! _S'adresse t-elle à nouveau à Hugo en montrant nos mains entrelacées._

Hugo et moi regardons nos mains et il plante son regard dans le mien et me sourit. Oui il est vrai que d'un point de vue externe, cela peut porter à confusion.

-Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre c'est tout. _Me dit-il me regardant dans les yeux en souriant._

Suis-je la seule à trouver qu'il y a un sous entendu dans sa phrase. Non je me fais certainement des idées. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Hugo n'est pas du genre à accorder sa confiance aussi rapidement alors à mon avis faire des sous entendus sur notre relation au bout de deux jours, c'est ridicule d'y penser.

-Bonjour les jeunes!

-Salut pa'! Comment tu vas?

-Bien mon grand. Cannelle, Erwan c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Vous semblez aller mieux.

-Comme ci, comme ça! _Répond mon frère_.

-Hey mes deux aurors préférés! Comment se passe votre mission?

-Pas trop mal comme tu vois! _Répond Dan._ Du nouveau tonton Harry?

-Dan cesses de m'appeler ainsi! Je ne suis pas ton oncle.

-Bientôt il va t'appeler beau papa! _J'observe Le visage de Harry se vider de toutes substences_. Ils ne t'ont pas dit? Enfin Lily, Dan! C'est la moindre de prévenir vos parents d'une telle nouvelle quand même!

-Quoi? Quelle nouvelle? Non non non! C'est une blague! Je ne veux pas de lui colle beau fils! Hors de question. Retenez moi sinon je vais commettre un meurtre!

-Mais t'es malade Hugo de dire ça à mon père! _Hurle Lily alors que Ron retient doucement Harry d'étrangler Dan._

-Haha! Vengeance cousine! _Dit Hugo en souriant comme un gamin._

-Relaxe Harry! _Se défend Dan les mains en avant_. Weaz raconte que des conneries! Lily est comme ma cousine! Je ne me permettrai pas!

-Ouais calmes toi tonton! C'est pas vrai! C'était juste une blague vengeresse! Viens laissons les redescendre en pression, je vais te présenter oncle George.

Alors d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, dans la famille Weasley, ils sont tous roux. Alors quand je vois un autre rouquin à la caisse, laisser la place à une vendeuse pour venir à notre rencontre, je suppose qu'il s'agit d'oncle George.

-Hé mon neveu préféré! Comment vas-tu?

\- Bien tonton et toi! Et toi?

\- Et bien comme tu vois, les affaires marchent pour le mieux. Qui est cette charmante jeune femme?!

\- Je te présente Cannelle Mali. Là bas avec mon père il y a son frère Erwan. Harry a du te raconter.

-Oui Harry m'a parlé de ces deux là. Je suis George, son oncle préféré!

\- Qui te dis que c'est toi mon oncle préféré? _Dit Hugo en donnant tout de même une accolade à son oncle_. Cannelle n'est jamais venu sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Et bien j'espère que vous avez aimé! Je suis ravie de te rencontrer jeune fille. Je vais aller de ce pas faire la connaissance de ton frère.

\- Et nous allons faire le plein de farces.

\- Et doucement quand même! Pour vous ça sera 30% de rabais!

\- Tonton Georges, si tu veux être mon préféré, il faut mettre les moyens! _Dit Hugo alors que George s'en va avec les autres en souriant._ George avait un jumeau qui est mort pendant la guerre. Fred. Alors quand il a eu un fils, il l'a appelé ainsi. J'ai plein d'histoire sur ma famille si tu veux les entendre un jour. _Je lui souris pleinement et hoche la tête positivement._

 _voila chers lecteur une longue suite. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Merci de me suivre en tout cas et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires. Bisous._


	5. Chapter 5 Noël au Terrier

Chapitre 5: Noël chez les Weasley.

 **PDV ERWAN.**

Je suis en train de préparer ma valise. La journée d'hier a été éprouvante pour Cannie et moi. Nous avons enterré nos parents et heureusement que Hugo, ses parents, Lily, son père et Dan étaient présent pour nous soutenir car j'étais tout aussi affecté que Cannelle et je n'ai pas été capable de prendre soin d'elle. Alors hier soir, Hermione nous a gentiment proposé de venir manger chez eux, Rose, leur fille aînée et son fiancé arrivant dans l'après midi. Cannelle a quelque peu oublié sa peine grâce à la bonne humeur de la future maman. Elle n'a pas arrêté de lui toucher le ventre dés que Rose lui disait que le bébé bougeait, elle chantait des comptines au ventre arrondi de Rose. Bref elle ne pensait plus à son chagrin.

Je suis à la fois impressionné et ravie de voir à quel point ma soeur fait comme progrès au niveau de la magie. Moi seul avait été formé à la magie par mon beau-père, ma mère préférant éviter que Cannelle soit découverte en pratquant la magie. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était quand même un peu extrême mais je n'avais pas son mot à dire après tout. Ma mère et mon beau père me manquent énormément et surtout en cette période de fête mais nous nous sentons bien avec Hugo. Et j'ai remarqué que Cannelle a retrouvé le sourire, en partie grâce aux garçons. Ils sont de vrais clowns. Je m'inquiète cependant du regard que Hugo et Dan portent sur ma soeur. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans leur tête, j'ai surtout peur de ce qu'il se passe dans celle de Dan. Mais une chance que ma soeur soit facilement irrité par le genre de comportement qu'il pourrait avoir. Et puis il y a deux jours j'avais fait la connaissance de la pétillante Lily. J'ai tout de suite été attiré par sa chevelure flamboyante et de ses pupilles océan. Une tornade qui est entrée dans mon sillage sans prévenir. Je suis un adepte du coup de foudre en règle générale. Nous sommes d'accord pour dire que nous tombons amoureux d'un corps? Donc si le corps nous plaît, il est tout à fait naturel de vouloir creuser pour apprendre à connaître l'âme de la personne sous l'enveloppe corporelle. Et là Lily me donne envie de me transformer en spéléologue! J'avais eu une petite amie pendant deux ans, la seule qui avait trouvé grâce à mes yeux, j'avais été vraiment amoureux de cette fille, Emeline. J'avais eu le coeur brisé quand son père avait été muté au Canada. Et là pour la première fois depuis ma ruputure, mes yeux avaient été captivés par une autre femme et quelle jeune femme! Elle semblait être une boule d'énergie avec un tempérament de feu. Tout mon contraire finalement. Je suis plutôt du genre réservé et réfléchi. Et depuis deux jours, je n'ai que son visage souriant en tête. Je tentais cependant de me concentrer sur l'apprentissage de la magie pour ma soeur. Cette dernière est en train d'apprendre les sortilèges, les enchantements et les potions. J'ai remarqué qu'elle a une préférence pour les sortilèges et le fait que ça lui soit enseigné par Hugo n'y est certainement pas pour rien. Il y a une certaine alchimie entre eux. Je suis dérangé dans mes pensées par des coups à la porte. Cannelle passe sa tête et lorsqu'elle voit que je suis présentable, entre complètement.

-Hé, ça va toi? _Je lui dis en la prenant par l'épaule. Voyant son regard triste je comprends que non_. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-J'ai honte Erwan!

-Honte de quoi? Qu'est ce que tu as fait?

-Rien, j'ai honte car je suis heureuse ici!

-Moi aussi je suis bien ici. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça.

-Non ce n'est pas ça. Je m'en veux de ne pas être plus triste. Je suis triste, ils me manquent bien sur mais je me sens bien ici et ils arrivent à atténuer ma peine.

-Oh ce n'est que ça? Je ressens la même chose que toi mais je suis sur que maman et Ed n'auraient pas voulu que tu t'en veuilles d'être bien dans cette famille. Tu sais ce que je me dis que de là haut, c'est peut-être eux qui nous ont envoyé chez Hugo et la famille Weasley!

-Oui tu as peut-être raison. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois mon frère! Je t'aime tu sais.

-Je t'aime aussi ptite soeur! Ta valise est terminée?

-Oui, je n'ai plus qu'à la descendre. Dépêches toi! Tu es pire qu'une fille! Je ne pense pas que tu as besoin de tant de vêtements pour deux jours! À moins que tu ne veuilles faire bonne impression sur Lily!

Cannelle sourit et sort avant de se prendre la paire de chaussette que je viens de lui envoyer.

 **PDV CANNELLE.**

Alors que j'évite de justesse une paire de chaussettes de mon frère et m'enfuies en riant, je fonce dans un corps doux et ferme à la fois. Mon front entre en collision avec son menton et je recule sous le choc prête à tomber sur les fesses. Mais le choc ne se fait pas car Hugo plus rapide, me rattrape par le bras et me plaque contre lui.

-Ça va? _Me demande t-il en examinant mon front._

-Oui! Désolée.

-Ce n'est rien! Tu vas avoir une belle bosse! _Me sourit-il en me frottant le front doucement._

-Mais non, j'ai la tête dure! Et ton menton? _Je lui demande tentant de cacher mon embarras._

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je m'en remettrai!

Il me sourit pleinement faisant apparaître ses fossettes. Je soupçonnais leur existence mais il ne souriait jamais assez franchement pour qu'elles apparaissent clairement. Et je dois bien avouer qu'elles rajoutent un petit quelque chose à son charme. Je m'aperçois alors que je suis en train de le dévisager, encore dans ses bras, alors qu'il est torse nu, les cheveux encore humide de sa douche. Je sens alors mes joues piquer un fard et je m'écarte doucement de lui non sans jeter un coup d'oeil à son corps au passage. Je ne suis qu'une faible femme que voulez vous. J'ai cru comprendre que chez les sorciers, les tatouages faisait mauvais genre. Mais sur Hugo, ils font... Sexy. Son bras gauche en est rempli et il y en a aussi sur son torse, des hirondelles sur les pectoraux, un papillon sur l'abdomen et des feuilles de lières sur les côtés au niveau du bas ventre, se faufilant sous la serviette. Je me sens rougir en y pensant.

-Je, hum, je vais aller vous attendre dans le salon.

-Ok je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

Il a bien remarqué ma gêne puisqu'un sourire en coin ne quitte pas son visage. Il se moque de moi! Ce n'est rien, je me vengerai! C'est donc rouge tomate que je retourne dans le salon, des images du corps tatoué de Hugo en tête. Il est sacrément bien foutu, mince mais musclé ce qu'il faut. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend moi? Ressaisis toi ma pauvre fille!

Je vérifies une dernière fois ma valise en attendant les garçons. Et après on dit que c'est les filles qui mettent trois plombes à se préparer. N'importe quoi! Hugo arrive le premier, les cheveux encore humides et désordonnés, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt blanc et traînant sa valise derrière lui. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il me fait craquer mais vous le verriez aussi, il est à croquer.

-Cannelle tu aurais vu les clés de l'appartement? _Me demande t-il en cherchant dans la coupe sur le meuble de la cuisine._

-Sur la porte Hugo! Un jour tu perdras ta tête!

-Mais tu seras là pour la trouver! Tu es prête?

-Quelle question! Ça fait une heure que je le suis! ERWAN!

-Ne hurle pas ainsi je suis juste là! C'est bon prêt nous pouvons y aller. _Je m'approche de Hugo et attrape sa main pour le transplanage d'escorte._

-Désolé Cannelle mais aujourd'hui c'est voyage par cheminée. _Dit-il en me lâchant la main_. Erwan tu veux bien passer en premier? _Mon frère acquiesce_. Bien! Alors une fois dans la cheminée, tu prends un peu de poudre là et du dis très clairement "le Terrier" en jetant la poudre à tes pieds. Tu as compris?

-Oui. _Mon frère entre dans la cheminée avec sa valise et suit à la lettre les instruction de Hugo, puis disparaît dans des flammes vertes._

-Bien, je vais y aller à mon tour et puis je te rattrape de l'autre côté ok?

-Oui d'accord. J'avoues que j'appréhende un peu.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Cannie, ça va bien se passer. _Me dit-il en me pressant doucement la main._ À tout de suite.

Il va dans la cheminée et disparaît à son tour. Je souffle un coup et entre à mon tour dans l'habitacle remplie de suie. Je prends une poignée de poudre.

-Le Terrier! _Je cries en jetant la poudre et disparaît dans un tourbillon vertigineux._

Je ferme les yeux et je sens à nouveau le sol sur mes pieds mais le choc me fait perdre l'équilibre et je lâche ma valise, prête à me réceptionner sur mes mains. Mais encore une fois au lieu de sentir le sol dur, deux bras fermes mais doux m'entourent.

-Je t'avais dit que je te rattraperai! Bienvenue chez mes grand parents.

Hugo me remet debout et je regarde autour de moi. Nous avons atterri dans ce qu'il semble être le salon. Apparemment c'est une maison typiquement sorcier. Quelques portraits en mouvement, une décoration aléatoire et sans concordance mais tellement chaleureuse. Un énorme sapin trône à la droite de la cheminée et la décoration de noël est présente partout.

-Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit par ici! _Nous dit une femme d'environ soixante quinze ans._ Hugo mon grand te voilà enfin. Merlin tu as encore grandi?

-Non grand mère, c'est toi qui rapetisse! _Dit-il avec un regard tendre pour sa grand mère avant de la serrer dans ses bras._

-Oh petit gredin! Ta mère doit être folle de te voir avec ces cheveux si longs et tout ces dessins noirs sur ta peau!

-M'en parles pas! À chaque fois elle me fait la remarque! Mamie je te présente Cannelle et Erwan Mali.

-Oh oui ta mère m'a envoyé un courrier pour m'expliquer tout en détail. Mes pauvres chéris, je suis tellement navrée de ce qu'il vous arrive. _La vieille dame me serre alors dans ses bras, les Weasley sont très câlins, enfin surtout les femmes._ Il y a Lily, Albus, sa femme, Fred, Roxane et Dan dans le jardin. _Nous signale t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloigne d'Erwan._ Il y a tes parents Hugo qui ne devraient plus tarder, ainsi que George et Angie et Aussi Harry et Ginny. Ta soeur arrivera dans deux heures puisqu'elle ne peut pas prendre de transports magiques. Et ce sera tout pour ce Noël, les autres travaillent pour la plupart. _Dit-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix._

-D'accord grand mère! À tout à l'heure. Tu nous prépares un chocolat chaud pour le goûter?

-Bien sûr mon grand comme d'habitude. Avec une tarte à la mélasse.

-Tu es la meilleure grand mère! _Lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue._ Allez venez, à mon avis ça sent la partie de boule de neige! Tu vas voir Cannie, il y en a partout.

Il me prend par la main et nous sortons par la porte de la cuisine et le spectacle que j'ai devant les yeux est enchanteur. Du blanc à perte de vue. C'est magnifique! Je détache cependant mes yeux de cette étendue maculée pour les poser sur Hugo. A cet instant, il ressemble au gamin espiègle que j'ai cru déceler en lui dés le début. Envolée sa timidité, son métier d'auror, même si je sais qu'il est toujours sur ses gardes, là à cet instant, il a quinze ans dans sa tête et est en train de former des petites boules de neige qu'il entasse.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? _Lui demande Erwan intrigué._

-Je prépare mes munitions. Tu devrais en faire autant parce que ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne les voit pas, qu'ils ne sont pas là quelque part!

 **PDV HUGO.**

Alors que j'explique à Erwan ma tactique, une boule vient me frapper en plein sur la tête. Je me retourne pour voir Cannelle un petit sourire innocent sur le visage. Elle est jolie ainsi, son bonnet plaqué sur ses cheveux, son long manteau blanc et ses joues rouges. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de me venger.

-Tu veux la guerre ma belle, tu vas l'avoir! _Je cries en m'élançant à sa poursuite._

Elle lance un wingardium à ses boules et se sauve, en évitant les miennes. Elle se cache derrière ce qu'elle trouve pour se protéger et m'envoie elle aussi ses munitions. Elle vise bien en plus! Elle a fait des progrès en magie, elle connaît maintenant les sorts de base en seulement deux jours d'apprentissage. L'avantage pour moi, c'est que je connais le terrain de mes grands parents par coeur. Elle est cachée derrière la petite cabane à ma gauche donc si je la contourne par la droite, elle ne m'aura plus dans son champs de vision. Je prépare pendant ce temps ma plus grosse boule.

-Bouh! _Je cries une fois dans son dos._

Elle sursaute, se retourne et je lui lance la boule ce qui la fait tomber dans la neige. Elle explose de rire et c'est un des plus beaux sons qu'il m'ai été donné d'entendre depuis quelques jours. Je suis content de la savoir revivre un peu. Je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever mais quand elle la prend, elle tire un coup sec vers elle ce qui me fait perdre mon équilibre et je tombe et roule pour ne pas l'écraser.

-Vengeance! _Me dit-elle en me balançant un peu de neige._

Je m'appuies sur mon bras droit, me plaçant à côté d'elle, avec de la neige dans la main gauche. Elle fait une petite grimace, s'attendant à la recevoir, mais je n'en fais rien. Elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux plein d'interrogation et je suis subjugué par sa beauté naturelle. Elle est un peu plus maquillée aujourd'hui. Ses yeux gris sont brillants de bonheur, ses pommettes et son nez rougis par le froid et ses lèvres légèrement gercées, me donnant envie de leur donner un baiser réparateur. Je me force à la regarder une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. Je ne devrais pas penser à ça.

-Nous devrions rentrer, tu vas attraper froid. _Je lui dit tout en me redressant._

Elle expire l'air qu'elle semblait garder pendant ce drôle d'échange et prend ma main pour que je l'aide à se relever. Je l'aide à se débarrasser de la neige dans son dos et lui prend la main pour retourner au Terrier mais elle me stoppe. Elle met sa main libre sur ma joue gauche et m'embrasse doucement sur la droite, près de mon menton.

-Merci Hugo pour ce moment froid mais agréable. _Me dit-elle d'une voix douce._

-De rien ma belle! Et en plus j'ai gagné! _Elle me sourit en hochant la tête._

-Hey j'ai trouvé les tourtereaux! _S'écrie alors ma cousine en fonçant sur nous_. Cannie je suis trop contente de te revoir! Comment tu vas?

-Bien merci. Et toi?

-Bien, j'adore Noël donc je vais plus que bien! J'ai eu les résultats de mes examens et ils sont très bons! Si je continues ainsi, l'année prochaine je pourrais entrer en psychomagie!

-C'est génial! Tu sembles heureuse de cette nouvelle!

-Je le suis! Allé viens grand mère à préparer son chocolat chaud. _Dit ma cousine surexcitée en emmenant Cannelle avec elle._

-Heu je suis invisible ou quoi?

-Oh pardon cousin chéri! _Elle revient vers moi et me plante un bisou sur la joue avant de repartir._

Ma cousine est une boule de nerf. Je plains sérieusement le gars qui tombera amoureux d'elle. Ou alors il faut qu'il soit aussi dingue qu'elle.

 **PDV CANNELLE.**

Rose est arrivée avec son mari et elle paraît encore plus grosse que la dernière fois. Attention ce n'est pas un reproche, c'est plutôt un compliment car elle est magnifique. Et j'ai aussi fait la connaissance des enfants de George et sa femme. C'est une famille de dingue et encore il n'y en a qu'une infime partie. Mais ils semblent tous s'adorer malgré leur prise de bec.

Molly a bien reçu les colis que j'avais fait livré et elle les as mis en sécurité à l'abri des regards. Je regrette de ne las avoir pris assez d'argent pour tout le monde.

D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, le Terrier a été agrandi au fil des temps et des arrivées des petits enfants. Il y a donc un bâtiment supplémentaire pour les petits enfants, les couples d'adultes reprenant leur chambre respective. Lily et moi sommes dans une chambre, Fred et Erwan, et Hugo et Dan dans une autre.

Le repas de cette veille de Noël se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Hugo, Dan et George font les clowns et ce dernier a prévu des feux d'artifices. Alors nous voilà tous dehors, emmitouflés dans nos manteaux à attendre patiemment que Ron et George les mette en marche. Maman aurait adoré passer Noël dans cette famille. Elle se serait entendu à merveille avec Hermione, Edward aurait taquiné Erwan pour son rapprochement avec Lily, qui est clairement évident! Elle aurait échangé des recettes avec Molly et aurait sûrement grondé Dan d'être trop frivole! Penser à cette vision des choses me fait à la fois du bien et me rend triste.

-Hey ma belle! Tu penses à ta mère? _Me demande hugo, se rapprochant de moi. Il commence à me cerner._

-Oui, je me dis qu'elle serait bien là! Je m'en veux un peu d'être heureuse alors qu'elle n'est plus là.

-Tu crois qu'elle t'en voudrait de l'être? _Je hoche la tête à la négative. Non elle ne m'en voudrait pas_. Alors ne t'en veux pas! Je pense qu'elle est heureuse, de là où elle se trouve, de te savoir vivante, protégée et heureuse. _Je lève les yeux au ciel et le regarde en souriant_. Oui je sais c'est une phrase un peu clichée mais elle marche non?

-Oui elle marche un peu. Merci Hugo. Je me demande dans cette famille comment vous faites pour accepter si facilement les gens! Nous nous connaissons depuis quatre jours et pour ma part j'ai l'impression d'être intégrée comme si cela faisait quatre ans. Je veux dire que, je suis censée n'être qu'une mission de protection pour Dan et toi et nous voilà Erwan et moi à fêter Noël chez tes grands parents! Jamais vous ne vous méfiez des gens?

-Nous avons un sixième sens pour ça. Je crois que c'est de famille. Mes grands parents ont accepté Harry par l'intermédiaire de mon père, je dois tenir de lui pour mon côté chaleureux et accueillant.

-Ta mère l'est tout autant!

-Il a déteint sur elle aussi. _Me sourit-il. Il se met dans mon dos et m'entoure de ses bras, il a du remarquer que j'avais froid._ Et ne crois pas que tu ne représentes qu'une mission de protection pour moi. _Me murmure t-il. Encore un sous entendu_? Erwan et toi êtes des amis maintenant. _Et non, pas de sous entendus! Ressaisies toi Cannie!_

-Hé Weaz, tu viendras pas nous faire croire qu'ici tu as peur de la perdre! _Nous interrompe Dan._

-Oh ferme la Dan! _Je m'entends dire ces mots comme si c'était une autre personne qui les prononcait. Mais en même temps il nous dérange dans un bon moment donc ça m'énerve_. Ne soit pas jaloux voyons!

Hugo éclate alors de rire et me dit que je suis trop forte. Dan lui bougonne des mots incompréhensible dans sa barbe et je vois Ron et George revenir en courant et prendre leur femmes respectives dans leur bras. Que le spectacle commence! J'ai toujours adoré les feux d'artifice, déjà chez les moldus je trouvais ça magique alors là, voir toutes ces formes et couleurs exploser en millier d'étincelles c'est tout simplement magnifique. Il y a des dragons, des fusées, des "Joyeux Noël" s'inscrivent dans le ciel noir et le bouquet final nous en met plein la vue, se terminant par un W énorme rouge et or.

L'angoisse m'étreint alors que je me réveille en sursaut. Je regarde le lit à mes côtés, Lily dort encore à poing fermés. J'essaies de retrouver mes esprits mais je me sens encore oppressée par les images de mon cauchemar. Je vois encore le visage de ma mère cadavérique me faire des reproches, me dire que je devrais avoir honte de ressentir du bonheur alors qu'elle est morte pour me sauver, elle me dit aussi que je devrais avoir honte de la rayer aussi vite de mon esprit. C'est pourtant tout l'inverse! Je ne fais que penser à elle et Edward. Ma culpabilité vient même me hanter jusque dans mes songes. Car je sais bien que c'est de cela qu'il s'agit. C'est la première nuit que je fais sans potion de "sommeil sans rêve" et tout ces sentiments qui se bousculent en moi refont surface alors que mon esprit est le plus vulnérable.

Je quitte mon lit, je n'arriverais plus à dormir de toutes façons. Enfin pas tout de suite. Il n'est que 3h25, cela ne fait que deux heures que je suis couchée et déjà mes démons envahissent mon subconscient.

Je vais à la cuisine me servir un grand vers de lait au sirop d'érable, "une douceur pour éloigner les mauvais esprits" me disait maman. Je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler alors que mes souvenirs m'envahissent. Ceux ci mêlés à cette angoisse post cauchemar ont raison de ma résistance. Je m'engouffre dans le gros fauteuil moelleux prés de la cheminée encore chaude malgré qu'elle soit éteinte, avec un livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard pioché au hasard dans la bibliothèque.

-Cannelle ma chérie que fais tu éveillée à cette heure tardive? _Me demande Hermione alors que je sursaute_. Oh désolée je t'ai fait peur, je croyais que tu m'avais entendu arriver.

-Non, j'étais absorbé par ma lecture. J'ai fait un cauchemar, alors je suis venue me détendre un peu avant d'essayé de me rendormir.

-Bien. Que lis tu?

-L'histoire de Poudlard. C'est l'école où vous êtes allés n'est ce pas, avec Harry et Ron?

-Oui en effet. Tu aurais adoré cette école. Malgré tout ce qui a pu nous arriver de mal dans cette établissement, je l'a considéré comme ma deuxième maison. J'y ai rencontré des amis formidables et aussi l'amour de ma vie. Même si la vie avec Ron n'a pas toujours été simple. _Sourit-elle tendrement_.

-Pourriez vous me raconter cette période, je veux dire, Hugo m'a diT que vous aviez fait la guerre?

-"Faire la guerre" est un euphémisme. Nous étions les principaux protagonistes de cette guerre car nous étions les meilleurs amis d'Harry.

Tout vient d'une prophétie que le professeur Trelawney avait faite à Dumbledore, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Je me rappelle chaque mot de cette sinistre prophétie qui nous a donné bien du fil à retordre à l'époque et qui a coûté la vie du parrain de Harry, Sirius Black.

"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ..."

Harry est né le 31 Juillet et ses parents ont défié par trois fois Voldemort. Ce dernier les a tué avant de s'en prendre à Harry. Mais sa mère, Lily Potter, l'a protégé d'une protection que seule une mère peu apporter à son enfant. Voldemort à lancé un Avada Kedavra, un des sortilèges impardonnables, à Harry mais la protection de sa mère à fait que le sortilège s'est retourné sur Voldemort et l'a, comment dire, blessé mortellement. Harry a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, il l'avait marqué comme son égal. Une partie de la prophétie venait de se réaliser. Pendant nos trois première années à Poudlard, Voldemort a essayé de se re matérialiser sans y parvenir. Mais en quatrième année, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, avec l'aide de deux anciens mangemorts, il a réussi et a essayé de tuer Harry une nouvelle fois. Cette scène est assez floue car ni Ron, ni moi n'y étions. Nous savons juste que Harry est revenu avec la dépouille de Diggory que Voldemort avait tué. Personne n'a cru un traitre mot de ce que Harry disait. Personne sauf nous et ceux qui le côtoyaient de prés. Ils ne voulaient pas croire au retour du tristement célèbre mage noir.

Et c'est en cinquième année que nous avons eu vent de cette prophétie, ensuite tout s'est enchaîné, l'année suivante nous apprenions que Voldemort avait divisé son âme en sept morceaux, appelés Horcruxes, pour devenir en quelques sortes immortel. Alors nous devions tous les détruire avant de pouvoir le tuer lui. Harry en avait détruit un sans le savoir en deuxième année et Dumbledore avait détruit la bague, il nous en restait cependant cinq et nous ne savions pas ou les trouver. C'est lors de notre dernière année, que nous avons passé à fuir, que nous les avons trouvé et détruit un par un. Cependant il en restait deux, Nagui i, le serpent de Voldemort qui ne le quittait jamais et Harry, l'horcruxe que Voldemort avait "créé" sans vraiment le savoir.

-Mais ça veut dire que Harry devait mourir pour...

-Pouvoir tuer Voldemort? Oui. C'est ce que Voldemort a fait. Mais étant donné que Harry avait conscience de sa mort, l'acceptait et n'en avait pas peur, il a eu le choix. Il est donc revenu, faisant croire à tous, y compris Voldemort et sa clique, qu'il était mort. Mais au dernier moment il s'est redressé et le combat s'est poursuivit. C'est Neuville Longdubat qui finalement à tué Naguini et Harry s'est chargé de Voldemort. La guerre était finie mais il nous a fallu du temps pour tous nous en remettre. George a perdu Fred, son jumeau, Molly et Arthur ont donc perdu leur fils et Ron et Ginny leur frère. Il est mort devant les yeux de Ron, Percy et George. Teddy, que tu ne connais pas encore, a perdu ses parents alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.

Chacun d'entre nous avons perdu un membre de notre famille. Moi indirectement car les Weasley sont ma deuxième famille depuis des années. Nous étions trop jeunes pour une telle expérience. L'ayant vécu du côté sorcier, je peux depuis facilement imaginer le traumatisme que peuvent vivre tous ces gens victimes des guerres. Nous avons fait des cauchemars pendant presque un an et demi après la fin de la guerre. George s'est renfermé sur lui même pendant des mois, c'est grâce au soutient de sa famille mais aussi d'Angie qu'il est présent parmi nous. Il a perdu sa moitié dans cette guerre. Entre Ron et moi, c'était aussi tendu. J'avais envoyé mes parents en Australie avec un sortilège d'amnésie pour les mettre à l'abris. Je devais aller les retrouver mais en même temps je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre de laisser Ron seul alors que nous venions de nous trouver et qu'il était seul face au deuil de son frère. Harry avait Ginny, Molly et Arthur se soutenaient, chacun avait sa moitié pour le soutenir. Alors j'étais partagée entre rester pour Ron ou partir à la recherche de mes parents. Le comportement de mon mari n'aidait pas à l'époque. Il était distant avec moi, il se reprochait la mort de son frère et Ron ayant un sacré caractère, il en voulait aussi à la terre entière. Molly a finalement eu l'idée, après avoir assisté à une énième de nos disputes, d'envoyer Ron avec moi en Australie. Je sais que ça a été la décision la plus dure à prendre pour elle car elle se séparait d'un autre de ses fils en cette période de deuil. Mais c'est aussi la meilleure idée qu'elle n'ai jamais eu. Harry a voulu nous accompagné mais nous avons refusé. C'était notre quête à nous et il avait déjà bien assez donné.

-Et que s'est-il passé ensuite? _Je demande curieuse. Un sourire tendre illumine à nouveau le visage d'Hermione._

-Rose et Hugo sont ta réponse chérie. _Je lui souris en retour._

-Mione? _La voix de Ron résonne dans l'escalier._

-Oui j'arrive chéri. Ne tardes pas trop ma belle, Hugo et Lily vont vous réveiller de bonne heure demain matin. Bonne nuit. _Dit-elle en m'embrassant le front._

-Bonne nuit Hermione.

 **PDV HUGO.**

Le son strident de mon réveil envahi mes oreilles. Il est 6h du matin. Oui je sais je suis complètement malade de mettre un réveil le matin de Noël mais là j'ai prévu une surprise pour Erwan et Cannelle. Je me lève et m'habille chaudement, un jean noir et un sweet. Je me dirige ensuite vers la chambre où se trouve Erwan pour le réveiller.

-Erwan réveilles toi vieux! J'ai un truc pour Cannelle et toi!

-Ouais ok! Laisses moi trente secondes. _Dit-il en se tournant dans l'autre sens._

-Habille toi chaudement, je vais réveiller Cannelle et on t'attend en bas.

-Hum ouais!

-Te rendors pas sinon je serais moins gentil quand je remonterai bouger ton cul de ce lit! _Je lui dis en enlevant la couverture au dessus de lui._

-Rooo Hugo putain! _C'est la première fois que j'entends Erwan jurer de la sorte._

Je sors de la chambre pour me diriger vers celle que partage Cannelle avec Lily. J'ouvre doucement la porte car si je réveille le dragon Lily, je vais me faire trucider. Mes yeux se font doucement à la pénombre pendant que je me dirige vers le lit de droite.

Je m'aperçois alors qu'elle n'est plus dans son lit. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour mais avant de céder à la panique, je me rues vers la maison principale.

Je la retrouve dans le fauteuil, ses jambes repliées sous elle, les bras sous sa tête et un livre tombé à ses pieds. Elle va être toute courbaturée en se levant. Je suis soulagé de la trouver ici et je retrouve une respiration normale. Je m'approche et m'accroupi face à elle. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombent sur le visage, elle a l'air d'un ange. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas dans son lit?

-Cannie ma belle réveilles toi. _Je chuchote doucement en lui retirant les cheveux de ses yeux._

-Hummm Hugo?

-Oui c'est moi. Tu t'es endormie sur le fauteuil. Pourquoi n'es tu pas restée dans ton lit?

-J'ai fait un mauvais rêve alors je suis venue ici et j'ai croisé ta mère qui m'a parlé un peu de la guerre. Puis je suis restée encore un peu quand elle est partie. Je me suis endormie sans vraiment m'en apercevoir. Ouch. _Grimace t-elle en dépliant ses jambes._

-Vas-y doucement. Je l'aide à se mettre sur pieds tout en la maintenant par les hanches. J'ai eu une peur bleue quand je ne t'ai pas vu dans ton lit!

-Désolée mais je ne vais pas te réveiller à chaque fois que je fais un cauchemar.

-Si tu peux! Ça va mieux? _Demande t-il inquiet_. À propos de quoi était ce mauvais rêve?

-De ce dont nous avons parlé hier soir. Mais c'est juste mon subconscient qui me joue des tours. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Tu n'avais pas pris de potion?

-Non je ne veux pas devenir dépendante de ce truc. Pourquoi étais tu dans ma chambre? _Je change de sujet._

-Oh je voulais vous faire une surprise à Erwan et toi. Vas t'habiller chaudement pendant que je vais traîner les fesses de ton frère hors du lit! Ça va aller pour marcher?

-Oui merci.

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la chambre et tourne dans celle d'Erwan qui comme je l'avais prévu dort encore comme une marmote. Je fais voler sa couette d'un Wigardium et l'entends jurer comme un charetier alors qu'il s'assoit dans son lit, les yeux encore collés.

-Weaz je te préviens que ton truc a tout intérêt à valoir le coup sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Je ricane et attends Cannelle dans le couloir. Erwan a pris l'habitude depuis hier de m'affubler de ce surnom tout comme Dan. Cannelle a revêtu un pantalon noir avec un gros pull à capuche gris et une paire de boots noires. Erwan nous rejoint et une fois nos manteaux, bonnet et gants enfilés, je les emmène dehors.

-Où nous emmènes tu? _Me demande Cannelle alors qu'elle se serre d'avantage contre moi quand le froid de l'hiver vient nous fouetter le visage._

-Près de la petite rivière là bas. Ce n'est pas loin.

Je mets mon bras autour de ses épaules et la frictionne un peu. Je suis assez content qu'elle se réfugie vers moi maintenant et plus vers son frère comme au début. Peut-être est ce simplement parce qu'il traîne un peu derrière. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu croire qu'elle n'était qu'une mission de plus pour moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les missions de protection et il est vrai qu'en règle générale, je ne m'attache pas à ceux que je dois protéger mais là c'est différent. Cannelle est différente. Mais dans un certain sens, ce sentiment familier qui commence à germer en moi me fait un peu peur. J'ai vraiment du mal à me livrer et je ne suis pas forcément du genre tactile d'habitude, je garde toujours une certaine distance avec les femmes, même mes petites amies me reprochaient de ne pas être assez romantique. Mais là je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrive mais je suis différent avec Cannelle.

Nous arrivons au bord de la rivière, où se trouvent deux rectangles en papier avec des inscriptions écrites en étranger.

-Ce sont des lanternes en papier. Il faut les allumer et les mettre à l'eau. Dans la religion asiatique, ces lanternes peuvent célébrer les personnes défuntes. Elles flottent sur les eaux et quand elles s'éteignent, cela signifie que les défunts sont sereins, qu'ils sont passés de l'autre côté. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être le bon jour pour faire cela.

J'appréhende un peu leur la réaction. J'espère juste que cela leur fera plaisir. Cannelle lève ses yeux humides vers moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je réponds à son étreinte ne pouvant m'empêcher de sentir ses cheveux. J'adore l'odeur de ses cheveux, cette odeur sucrée, épicée. Je lève mon regard sur Erwan qui me gratifie d'un signe de tête reconnaissant. Ses yeux sont eux aussi voilés de tristesse. Cannelle se détache de moi et prend la main de son frère pour aller allumer les lanternes. Ils les mettent ensuite à l'eau et les lanternes flottent et suivent le courant léger de la rivière.

-On verra mieux d'en haut tu sais. _Je dis en me tournant vers Cannelle_. Erwan montes sur ton balai et suit les lanternes, après elles vont disparaître derrière les roseaux. Viens ma belle.

-Mais je... Je ne suis pas rassurée par l'altitude. Je... J'ai un peu peur.

-Tu as confiance en moi? _Elle acquiesce et finit par accepter ma main tendue pour monter ensuite devant moi._ Accroches toi bien. Je t'avais dit que je te ferais voler non?

Elle me sourit timidement et se cramponne à moi quand je décolle. Voler à deux sur un balai n'est pas très facile surtout quand le passager n'est pas rassuré.

-Ouvres les yeux Cannelle. _Je murmure à son oreille._

Elle finit par s'exécuter et quand elle pose ses yeux sur les lanternes légèrement en contrebas, ses yeux se voilent à nouveau. Au bout de quelques secondes, celle de sa mère s'éteint et Cannelle n'arrive plus à retenir les sanglots qui l'envahissent.

-Elle est partie! _Dit-elle dans un souffle_. Au revoir maman. Tu seras à jamais dans mon coeur et dans mes pensées.

Au moment où elle prononce ces paroles et par un heureux hasard, des flocons de neige viennent se poser sur ses joues mouillées. Elle ferme les yeux et sourit, s'imaginant certainement les caresses de sa mère. Mes yeux se voilent eux aussi face à ce spectacle attendrissant et triste à la fois. Le visage de Cannelle s'assombrit quand elle pose les yeux sur moi alors que nous touchons à nouveau le sol.

-Hugo ne soit pas triste!

-Je ne voulais pas te rendre malheureuse tu sais? Je voulais juste que cet enterrement sinistre ne soit pas la dernière chose que vous aurait en souvenir de vos parents. _Elle m'embrasse sur la joue._

-Merci Hugo, c'est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais recevoir. Je suis sûre maintenant que Maman et Ed sont en paix. _Dit-elle une larme coulant le long de sa joue._

-Oui tu as de la chance. Ça valait le coup que tu me réveilles. _Dit Erwan en me donnant une tape dans le dos._

-De rien. _Je leur réponds en essuyant la joue de Cannelle de mon pouce_. Et je suis sûr que votre beau-père est en paix malgré que la lanterne ne se soit pas éteinte tout de suite. Je pense qu'elle doit être éteinte maintenant, il a juste mis un peu plus de temps. _Elle me sourit à nouveau et me prend par la main._

-Viens, je vais te faire un bon chocolat chaud made in Mali pour te remercier.

-Avec de la cannelle?

-Oui avec de la Cannelle gourmand! Erwan tu en veux?

-Tu sais que je ne peux résister à ton chocolat chaud! Et puis j'ai faim moi du coup!

 **PDV CANNELLE.**

Après cette magnifique attention de la part de Hugo, nous sommes allés réveiller les troupes afin de fêter le matin de Noël comme il se doit. Nous sommes tous réunis dans le salon, emmitouflés dans nos pyjamas pour la plupart, une tasse de boisson chaude fumante pour les plus vieux et Hugo et Lily faisant des tas avec les cadeaux sous le sapin. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de présents de toute ma vie. Hugo m'amène une pile à côté de moi.

-Tiens Cannie, tout ceux là sont pour toi.

Je le regarde avec un regard incrédule. Il y en a au moins une dizaine. Je regarde mon frère qui semble tout aussi surpris que moi par la pile que lui amène Lily. Elle le gratifie en prime d'un bisous sur la joue qui le fait rougir. Je détache mes yeux de ce tableau et me concentre sur l'ouverture de mes cadeaux. Le premier vient de Ron et Hermione qui m'offrent un livre sur "les dessous de la guerre, vécu et raconté par le trio infernal". Il m'avait tapé dans l'oeil chez Fleury et Botts avant hier. Lily m'a acheté un CD d'un groupe de sorciers trop canons d'après ses commentaires. Dan m'a offert un bon a dépenser dans un magasin de vêtement sorcier moderne. Il a bien fait de préciser le moderne car vu leur goût vestimentaires, ça fait peur. Harry et sa femme m'ont pris un chat. Hugo n'a pas l'air ravi mais moi je l'adore! Il est trop mignon et tout petit encore. Je vais l'appeler Cookie parce qu'il est tricolore comme un cookie trois chocolats. Et Hugo nous a fait les lanternes ce matin et en plus il m'a offert un bracelet magique. Il est relié à la bague qu'il a à son index et quand je suis en danger, j'appuies sur la pierre bleue entouré de monade et sa bague chauffe pour l'avertir.

Ce bracelet est rigide avec deux Monade en argent entourant une pierre topaze bleue, la monade est un ancien symbole celte par excellence, qui exprime l'ensemble de l'Univers, en harmonie avec toutes choses.

Il est superbe et me fait sentir encore plus protégée que je ne le suis déjà. Je suis surprise en sentant un bisou sur ma joue et aperçois le visage souriant de mon protecteur personnel.

-Merci pour les gants en peau de dragon. Ils sont géniaux. C'est un super cadeau.

-Merci à toi pour ça. _Je dis en montrant mon nouveau bijou._ Superbe et utile! Bien joué Weaz! _Je lui dis en un clin d'oeil._

-Tu sembles pourtant un peu triste.

-C'est juste que je n'ai pas de cadeaux pour tout le monde.

-Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Vous voir sourire est leur plus beau cadeau.

-Si tu le dis!

Nous sommes interrompu par Dan qui me saute dessus pour me remercié du t-shirt trop canon que je lui ai offert suivi de mon frère qui me fait un énorme câlin pour son balai. Hugo propose d'aller l'essayer en une partie de Quidditch. Je ne préfère pas voir ça alors je reste à l'intérieur pour commencer mon livre.

Voilà un très long chapitre. Désolée d'être longue à poster mais j'ai deux fictions d'un coup donc j'essaies de publier une fois par semaine sur les deux donc soyez indulgents.

Alors ce chapitre? Qu'en pensez vous?

Le rapprochement entre Cannelle et Hugo?

La culpabilité de Cannelle?

L'histoire d'Hermione?

Les lanternes, les cadeaux de Noël?

À vos reviews les amis.


	6. Chapter 6: Nouveaux pouvoirs

**_PDV CANNELLE:_**

Je n'en pouvais plus. Trois jours que Hugo me faisait faire un entraînement intensif. Pour cela il avait demandé l'autorisation de se servir de la salle d'entraînements des aurors. Et là j'en avais plus que marre. Cinq jours que nous avons passé la nouvelle année et depuis notre retour à la maison, Hugo était distant et froid. J'avais une vague idée du pourquoi mais je me refusais de croire qu'il s'agissait de cela.

Le soir du réveillon, alors que je revenais de la salle de bain, j'avais croisé Dan dans le corridor. Il était dans un état d'ébriété légèrement avancé et alors qu'il refusait que je passe en marmonnant quelques mots inintelligibles, j'ai cru à une blague de sa part et j'en ai ris. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris car d'un coup, il m'a prise par la hanche et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'ai réalisé ce qu'il m'arrivait que quand j'ai senti sa langue me réclamer l'entrée de ma bouche. Je l'ai alors repoussé et l'ai giflé en m'éloignant vivement de lui. En arrivant au bout du couloir, j'ai vu la silhouette longiligne d'Hugo entrer dans la cuisine.

Je pense donc qu'il nous a vu. Mais alors pourquoi s'en souci t-il autant? Est-il jaloux? Cela expliquerait son comportement envers Dan et moi. Mais pourquoi le serait-il? Toute ces questions se bousculent dans ma tête depuis plusieurs jours et ne pas en avoir la réponse m'agace au plus haut point. Et puis ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter de la sorte. Il n'arrête pas de me pousser à bout pendant les entraînements. Mon corps est tout endolori et j'ai la tête qui va exploser à force de mémoriser et appliquer toutes les formules qu'il m'impose. Ce n'est pas un rythme soutenable.

-Bon on recommence!

-Quoi? Mais j'ai fait un parcours sans faute!

-Non c'était loin d'être parfait! Tu es trop lente dans tes mouvements, tu ne réagis pas assez rapidement. Sur le terrain tu serais déjà morte! _Me dit-il cinglant en s'approchant de moi_.

-Oui et bien ça fait trois heures qu'on y est alors mon corps en a marre de cette cadence. Trois jours a raison de cinq heures je n'en peux plus. _Je cries moi aussi. Toute la tension accumulée ressort_.

-Oui et bien sur le terrain ils ne laissent pas de répis! _Nous sommes maintenant face à face et ses yeux se sont assombris par la colère._

-Mais je ne fais pas une formation d'auror! Je n'irai jamais sur le terrain Hugo! J'apprends juste la magie.

-Il s'agit aussi d'apprendre à savoir te défendre! Je ne serais pas toujours là pour le faire! Mais j'avais oublié que tu avais ton garde rapproché!

-Ah nous y voilà! Alors c'est de là que vient le problème? Alors dis le Hugo! Avoues que ce que tu as cru voir de met en rage! Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs car il ne s'est rien passé! _Je continues de crier._

-Rien passé? _Lui aussi monte encore dans les tons_. Parce que ce baiser n'était rien? Tu parles, tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier!

-Comment peux tu le savoir alors que tu es parti avant la fin! Tu peux demander à Dan, je l'ai giflé après l'avoir repoussé! Et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier! Je fais bien ce que je veux avec qui je veux!

-On est bien d'accord!

-Alors pourquoi ça te met autant en colère hein? Si tu t'en fous pourquoi me le faire payer en m'infliger un entraînement digne d'un camp pour aurors?

Nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres et je sens son souffle brûlant contre mes lèvres. Il pose sa grande main tatouée sur ma nuque, voulant m'approcher de lui mais le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre le fait s'éloigner plus vite que son ombre.

 ** _PDV HUGO._**

Par Merlin qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? J'ai failli perdre mes moyens. Si Erwan n'était pas arrivé avec Dan, je n'aurai pas résisté à cette envie dévorante de l'embrasser qui me consume. Jamais je n'ai ressenti une telle attraction pour une femme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a en Cannelle mais elle me fascine, elle occupe toute la place dans mon esprit et cela me perturbe. Quand je l'ai vu embrasser Dan, j'ai vu rouge. Je ne la connais que depuis depuis à peine deux semaines. Comment j'ai pu en arriver à ce point là? Il est vrai que l'avoir sous mes yeux vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ne m'aide pas à reprendre mes esprits. Et ces trois jours d'entraînements n'ont fait qu'ajouter un degré de plus à cette tension. Je suis en colère après elle, et je lui fais payer malgré moi pendant les entraînements. Je sais que je suis vache avec elle, son dernier parcours était vraiment très correct. Et son regard électrique qu'elle m'a lancé pendant notre dispute. Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds et j'en ai eu un petit aperçu. Et pendant que l'on se disputait, je ne pensais qu'au fait qu'à ce moment là, elle n'avait d'attention que pour moi. Et puis ses lèvres si rouges, ses joues si roses par la colère, son regard incandescent. Et tout ça rien que pour moi. Comment voulez vous résister à ça?

-Vous avez fini? _Nous demande Dan_.

-Oui c'est bon. On rentre. _Oui je fais encore mon bougon mais je m'en tape._

Quand je vois mon coéquipier, il y a cette image qui me revient en tête et ça me rend malade rien que d'y penser. Je dois bien admettre que je suis jaloux comme un pou mais Merlin m'en garde, personne n'en saura jamais rien.

-Weaz mec il faut qu'on parle... _Commence Dan._

-Ouais ben ça peut attendre le retour chez moi.

Je transplane aussitôt ma phrase terminée, ne laissant pas le temps à Cannelle de m'approcher pour le transplanage d'escorte. Lorsque j'entre dans ma chambre, j'entends le flop familier m'indiquant que les autres viennent d'arriver. Je claque la porte signifiant que je ne veux voir personne mais apparemment mon meilleur pote en a décidé autrement.

-Laisse Cannie j'y vais! _Je l'entends dire avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée._ Silencio! _Lance t-il en claquant la porte._ Putain mec tu nous fais quoi là? C'est quoi ton humeur de chien depuis notre retour?

-Ne fais pas comme ci tu n'étais pas au courant. _Il me regarde avec interrogation et soudain son visage s'éclaire._

-T'es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie là? Par la première tétine de Merlin Weaz c'est vraiment puéril venant de toi.

-Je ne fais pas une crise de jal...

-Hugo je t'en pris pas à moi! _Me coupe t-il_. On se connait depuis suffisamment longtemps tout les deux et j'ai bien remarqué que le charme de la petite Cannelle ne te laissait pas indifférent!

-Dans ce cas pourquoi tu l'as embrassé?

-Oh merde Weaz j'étais légèrement sous l'emprise du whisky pur feu et elle m'a mis une de ces gifle après ça! C'est qu'elle a du caractère! _Alors c'est donc vrai_. Écoutes mec excuseS moi j'avais l'esprit embrumé et tu dois admettre qu'elle était canon ce soir là. Tu sais que quand j'ai un peu bu j'ai du mal à maîtriser mes hormones!

-Pas plus que d'habitude! _Il me sourit et hoche la tête, reconnaissant que je n'ai pas tord._

-Tu me pardonnes?

-Si tu recommences Shest' je te lance un reducto dans tes bijoux de famille et plus aucune fille ne voudra de toi.

-Alors tu avoues?

-Plutôt crevé! Mais je t'accorde le fait qu'elle était canon au Nouvel an.

-Et tout à l'heure à la salle d'entraînement.

-Ta gueule! Plus un mot!

Oui elle l'était ce soir là. Elle portait une jolie robe noire, au bustier scintillant faisant briller ses yeux et s'arrêtant juste au dessus du genoux. Elle mettait parfaitement en harmonie ses jolies formes. Ses cheveuX ondulés retombaient paresseusement sur ses épaules en de parfaites boucles soyeuses et son maquillage naturel complétait à merveille le tout.

Je sors derrière Dan et je compte bien m'excuser pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Le fait de le faire devant les deux autres ne m'enchante pas mais si nous étions tout les deux, la tension qu'il y avait eu en salle d'entraînement se réinstallerait surement et nous mettrait mal à l'aise. Je ne dois pas oublier le fait que je dois la protéger. Si je me laisse embrumer l'esprit par mes pseudos sentiments je risque de ne pas être à mon meilleur.

-Je suis désolé pour mon caractère de cochon! _Je dis en m'asseyant à côté de Cannelle, qui lit le livre que mes parents lui ont offert à Noël, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules._

-Tu as été dur avec moi Hugo est pour des mauvaises raisons. _Me dit-elle en me regardant avec ses grands yeux gris_. Je suis toute fourbue à cause de tes séances de torture!

-Mille excuses. Je me ferais pardonner.

-Je saurai m'en souvenir Weasley! Une parole est une parole!

Je lui souris et l'embrasse sur la joue, heureux que tout cela ne soit qu'un malentendu et que tout soit redevenu comme avant entre nous. Je dois bien avouer qu'elle m'avait manqué.

 ** _PDV CANNELLE._**

J'espère qu'après notre réconciliation il sera plus tendre sur les séances. Parce que, au contact de l'eau chaude, mes muscles endoloris se réveille. J'aurai bien besoin d'un massage aux cervicales et aux omoplates. Je me laisse aller à la réflexion tout en profitant des senteurs sucrées de mon bain. Cette dispute que nous avons eu avec Hugo tout à l'heure n'a fait que confirmer mes soupçons. Il a agit ainsi sous le coup de la jalousie. Et puis que serait-il advenu si Erwan et Dan n'étaient pas arrivés à la fin? " _Tu sais très bien ce qui allait se passer!"_ Me taquine ma conscience. Oui en effet je le sais. Je sens encore le frôlement de ses lèvres et son souffle chaud sur les miennes et je m'aperçois que j'ai été frustrée lorsqu'il s'est reculé, créant un froid entre nous. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de faire la même bêtise qu'avec Lucas. C'est beaucoup trop de souffrance quand cela se termine. Je sais que je ne devrais pas laisser cette relation désastreuse dicter mon comportement face aux garçons. Mais la trahison, l'humiliation et la douleur sentimentale ont été beaucoup trop difficile à surmonter. Oui parce qu'une séparation en bons termes quand il n'y a plus d'amour est une chose, une séparation à cause d'une tromperie en est une autre. Je me suis sentie trahie au plus haut point et par dessus tout j'ai été humiliée, prise pour une imbécile. Il a joué sur les deux tableaux et a bousillé ma fierté! J'aurai pu réagir différemment, me montrer plus fière que ses histoires de coucheries mais le fait qu'il ai été mon premier et seul amour n'a pas aidé.

Et quand bien même Hugo serait différent, est ce que ça vaut le coup de prendre le risque? Pour l'instant je ne pense pas. Je ne préfère pas me risquer à nouveau sur les terrains glissants de l'amour et ses méandres. Je me sens un peu nauséeuse d'un coup et ma vue semble se brouiller. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ce revirement, mais je vois trouble et légèrement bleu, ma tête tourne et mes mains deviennent soudainement toutes engourdies, je ne les sens plus.

-Hu...go! _Je tente en vain de crier._ HUGO! _Je finis par appeler paniquée par ce qu'il m'arrive. Je ne vois plus clairement, je vois tout ce qui m'entoure en bleu et mes yeux se remplissent de larmes de panique._

-Cannie tu m'as appelé? _Me demande doucement Hugo derrière la porte._

-Aide moi! _Pourquoi ma voix est si faible?_ Hugo je... _Mais mon corps me lâche et je ne sens plus mes membres. Sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, mes mains toutes mollassonnes n'arrivent plus à me soutenir dans la baignoire et mon corps plonge dans l'eau encore chaude._

-Cannelle? Cannelle réponds moi! _J'entends vaguement Hugo m'appeler_. Alohomora! _Soudain, alors que je commence à suffoquer, je sens qu'on m'extirpe à moitié de l'eau._ ERWAN! Cannie regardes moi. _Je pose mes yeux sur lui, ma vue toujours colorée de ce film bleu intense._ Tes yeux sont tout bleus.

-Merde Cannie! Que s'est-il passé? _Dis mon frère alors qu'il me recouvre d'un peignoir éponge._

-Je ne sais pas! Regardes ses yeux!

-Oh par Merlin ils sont bleus.

 ** _PDV HUGO_**.

Alors qu'Erwan constate à son tour la coloration des yeux de Cannelle, cette dernière se cambre et l'eau autour d'elle se met à trembler, comme si elle bouillonnait. Elle s'échappe de mes bras sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir. Elle s'élève dans les airs alors que l'eau continue de tourbillonner autour d'elle. Elle ressemble à une poupée de chiffon et Erwan et moi ne pouvons qu'assister impuissants au spectacle qui se déroule devant nos yeux. L'eau continue son tourbillon infernal et s'infiltre à l'intérieur de Cannelle, la partie de son tatouage avec la raie Manta devient alors bleu luisant et Cannelle tombe au ralenti me laissant le temps de réagir et de la rattraper. Erwan la couvre à nouveau de son peignoir. Elle est tombée dans les vapes. Je la conduis dans mon lit.

-Erwan je te laisse l'habiller pendant que j'appelle ma mère et Harry. Nous avons besoin d'explications sur ce que nous venons de voir. J'espère que ma mère pourra nous en fournir.

Je sors non sans un baiser sur le front de Cannelle. Je suis auror, j'ai déjà vécu pas mal de situations extraordinaires mais à chaque fois je suis stupéfait de ce que l'on peut voir dans le monde magique. Ayant une mère moldue, nous avons gardé un contact avec la technologie de ce monde. Je prends donc mon téléphone et compose le numéro de ma mère.

-Allô?

-Maman c'est moi, nous avons besoin que tu viennes à la maison. Il vient de se passer un truc avec Cannelle. En rapport avec son pouvoir.

-Oh! Et elle va bien? _Demande t-elle inquiète_.

-Elle est inconsciente. Je t'expliquerai plus en détail quand tu arriveras.

-Bien! Ton père et moi arrivons rapidement.

Ok préviens Harry s'il te plaît. À tout de suite maman.

Je souffle un bon coup en me frottant le visage. Je vais aller préparer une potion revigorante pour Cannelle. Une fois qu'elle est prête et alors que je m'apprête à retourner au chevet de Cannelle, mes parents et Harry débarquent dans mon salon.

-Coucou chéri! Que s'est-il passé? Où est Cannelle?

-Je suis là Hermione! _Je me retourne alors rapidement vers Cannelle pour la voir emmitouflée dans mon gros pull Gryffondor et un pantalon de yoga noir._

Elle a les cheveux encore mouillés et a le visage fatigué. Mais ses yeux sont redevenus gris.

-Oh ma chérie tu vas bien? _Demande ma mère alors qu'elle va l'étreindre._

-Épuisée et je ne me rappelle de rien.

-Tiens bois ça! _Je lui dis en m'approchant d'elle._ Ça va te faire du bien. _Elle accepte la boisson et la boit._

-Racontes nous Hugo. Que s'est-il passé? _Me demande mon oncle._

-Et bien Cannelle était dans son bain et elle m'a appelé. Elle avait l'air un peu paniqué. Quand je l'ai appelé à travers la porte, elle a marmonné et je n'ai rien compris. Je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois ensuite mais elle n'a pas répondu. Alors j'ai déverrouillé la porte et je suis entré. Cannelle était sous l'eau. J'ai appelé Erwan à l'aide et je l'ai sorti en partie de l'eau. Elle était encore consciente et son regard était bleu intense. Et ensuite l'eau autour d'elle a commencé à faire des grosses bulles et Cannelle s'est en quelques sortes envolée, l'eau tourbillonnant autour d'elle. Ensuite l'eau s'est infiltrée en elle et une partie de son tatouage est devenue bleue à son tour. Et elle a perdu connaissance.

-Cannelle fait voir ton tatouage. _Demande ma mère alors que Cannelle se tourne. Son tatouage est encore bleu._ Je pense qu'il s'agit de l'élément eau. Il s'est peut-être déclenché. Malgré mes recherches, je n'ai pas encore vraiment d'informations sur ton pouvoir en général. Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer à raconter n'importe quoi.

-Est ce que tu te sens différemment? _Demande mon père._

-Pour l'instant je me sens nauséeuse. Et j'ai l'impression, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais, je me sens comme une éponge. Et je me sens en quelque sorte plus forte. C'est difficile à expliquer.

-C'est normal, tu as vécu un traumatisme. Il est tard, reposez vous. Je reprendrai mes recherches demain. Si tu ressens quoi que ce soit de différent dans tes pouvoirs, préviens moi d'accord? _Cannelle acquiesce et ma mère nous embrasse avant de partir._

-C'est vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé? _Demande Cannelle une fois tout le monde dehors_.

-Oui, c'était assez flippant. _Souligne Erwan._

-Tu vas bien? _Je demande en lui prenant la main._

-Oui mais j'aimerai pouvoir me souvenir et savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je suis troublée.

-Je comprends!

-Désolée de vous avoir sorti du lit.

-Pas grave petite soeur. Ça va aller?

-Oui retournes au lit. Bonne nuit Erwan. _Elle embrasse son frère qui retourne dans sa chambre._

Cannelle se dirige vers la mienne, laissant porte ouverte. Je veux m'assurer qu'elle va vraiment bien avant de la laisser. Elle semble préoccupée par autre chose et je vois bien qu'elle se retient de me poser une question.

-Cannelle je t'écoutes. _Je lui dis doucement alors qu'elle retire le pull._

-Quoi? Mais je ne... Je... _Elle soupire, s'avouant vaincue_. Hugo tu... Est ce que... C'est délicat. J'étais nue dans cette baignoire et ...

-Cannelle, tu étais en train de te noyer et ensuite vu ce qu'il s'est passé... Je n'ai pas profité de la situation si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. _Je lui dis un peu vexé qu'elle est pu penser ça._

-Je n'insinues pas ça mais, comprends moi je suis gênée. _Elle rougit, elle est mignonne_.

-Cannelle! Tu m'as appelé. Tu t'attendais à quoi? Je ne t'ai pas entendu alors que je t'ai appelé alors je suis entré. Je comprends ta gêne mais crois moi je n'ai pas profité de la situation. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

-Je le sais Hugo. Désolée si je t'ai froissé. Ce n'était pas mon attention.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Ça va aller pour cette nuit?

-Oui je crois. J'ai un peu peur de rester seule.

Elle me regarde puis son regard dévie sur mon grand lit. Je vois bien où elle veut en venir. Elle était seule dans la salle de bain et elle semble avoir peur que cela se reproduise à nouveau. Mais serais-je capable de partager son lit? Je sais faire preuve d'un self control à toute épreuve. Mais avec Cannelle, celui-ci est mis à rude épreuve. Et là cela va être dur à gérer si j'accède à sa requête. Mais avant toute chose je dois être sûr de ce qu'elle me demande silencieusement.

-Tu veux que je reste dormir ici? _Je demande avec précaution._

-Si cela ne t'embête pas oui.

Oh que non ça ne m'embête pas! Je lui souris et je retire mon t-shirt afin de m'installer à gauche du lit. Lui signifiant que cela ne me dérange pas. Mais apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je me mette torse nu. Elle avance prudemment vers la place libre et se glisse sous les couvertures, se mettant sur le dos, mal à l'aise visiblement. Je me mets sur le côté face à elle et elle décide enfin à bouger au bout de quelques secondes. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et me tourne le dos, s'approchant imperceptiblement de moi.

-Bonne nuit Hugo. _Je souris comme un idiot malgré moi._

Je m'approche d'elle et encercle sa taille de mon bras. Mes lèvres venant à la rencontre de la peau tendre de son cou.

-Bonne nuit ma belle!

Je la sens sourire plus que je ne la vois et elle entrelace ses doigts aux miens m'autorisant à garder cette position pour dormir. .


	7. Chapter 7: menaces et rapprochement

_**PDV CANNELLE**_.

Il fait une chaleur incroyable alors que je sors de mon sommeil. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui m'a réveillé. J'émerge alors du brouillard et j'essaies d'analyser la source de cette chaleur intense. Je me rends alors compte que je ne suis pas seule dans le lit et alors qu'un semblant de panique commence à s'infiltrer en moi, le déroulement des événements de la veille se reforment dans mon esprit.

Il s'agit des bras d'Hugo qui m'entourent. Son souffle chaud glisse sur mon épaule en une douce caresse régulière, signe qu'il dort encore. J'essaies de me tourner doucement dans ses bras pour l'observer dormir mais alors que j'y parviens, il se met sur le dos, m'entraînant avec lui. Je me retrouve alors la tête sur son torse, mon flan gauche sur le matelas, le reste de mon corps reposant contre lui et son bras toujours autour de moi, sa grande main terminant en bas de mon dos. Finalement cette position est parfaite pour mon observation.

Sa poitrine monte et descend en mouvements réguliers de respiration. Bien il dort encore. Mon bras droit repose sur son ventre et je relève mon visage pour m'apercevoir que le sien est tout proche. Il est vraiment beau ainsi. Le visage serein, détendu. Ses lèvres roses sont légèrement entrouvertes et sa respiration chaude se répercute contre les miennes, signe de notre proximité. Je rougis alors qu'une image de nous nous embrassant envahi mon esprit. Je détourne mon regard qui glisse alors sur son cou et descend sur son torse. Je peux alors observer ses tatouages avec plus d'aisance et sans craindre de le déranger. Au dessus de son hirondelle gauche, il y a inscrit 17 black, je me demande bien ce que cela signifie. Puis une écriture étrangère, là aussi je lui demanderai. Sur son bras, j'avais déjà remarqué un bateau, un coeur noir, une encre marine prés de son poignet, une sirène, une rose, peut-être pour sa soeur, une étoile aussi et les autres sont des gribouillis dont je ne connais pas la signification. En bas de ses abdos qui sont fort bien dessinés, deux feuilles de lierre ou fougère je ne sais pas trop sortent de son boxer pour se terminer sur le bord de ses flans avec en son centre une trainée de poils qui descend elle aussi à l'abri de mon regard. C'est très sexy. Là aussi je détache mon regard de cette partie pour revenir à son visage. Ses longs cheveux bouclés lui tombent en partie sur la gauche de celui-ci et je tends la main pour les dégager.

Sa grande main se referme alors sur la mienne et ses yeux s'ouvrent comme des billes émeraudes, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, comme le mien il y a dix minutes. Lorsqu'il les pose sur moi il se radoucit et sa poigne se desserre pour se faire plus douce.

-Désolée je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. _Je murmure toute penaude._

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Réflexe d'auror. Et cela fait trop longtemps qu'une jeune femme n'a pas partagé mon lit alors je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être réveillé par de douces caresses.

Je me sens rougir comme une pivoine alors qu'il m'embrasse le front. Il a reposé nos mains sur son torse, la mienne à plat et ses longs doigts fins venant la caresser jusqu'au coude et revenir. Son autre main effectue le même processus dans le bas de mon dos m'arrachant quant à elle des frissons. C'est très agréable même s'il ne se rend pas bien compte de la portée de son geste. Je le regarde à nouveau et ses yeux sont à nouveau fermés. Sa respiration moins régulière signifie qu'il émerge doucement de son sommeil.

-Que signifie ton tatouage 17 black?

-C'est le numéro de mon joueur de quidditch préféré, Leo Black. Aucun rapport avec Sirius.

-Qui est Sirius?

-Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié. C'était le parrain de Harry.

-Celui qu'il a vu mourir devant ses yeux?

-Oui. Comment tu sais? _Me demande t-il intrigué._

-Ta mère m'a raconté un peu ses années Poudlard.

-Ok. _Il referme ses yeux et reprend ses caresses ses doigts dans mon dos remontant consciemment ou non mon débardeur à chaque fois, m'électrisant à chaque toucher._

-Et ce tatouage en étranger c'est quoi?

-Le prénom de mon ex.

-Oh! _Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi mais ça me rend triste. Au bout de quelques secondes je le sens pouffer._

-Non c'est pas vrai, c'est celui de ma mère en ébreu.

-Idiot! Ça aurait pu l'être pour ma défense! _Le soulagement s'empare de moi._ Et le bateau?

-L'Hermione. Ce bateau moldu très connu. Comme il a le prénom de ma mère. J'ai aussi le prénom de ma soeur ici. _Me dit-il en montrant son poignet._ Et la rose ici c'est pour elle aussi.

-Des belles preuves d'amour pour elles.

-Elles sont les deux femmes les plus importantes dans ma vie.

Je repose ma joue contre son torse émue et ferme les yeux moi aussi. Il a dit cette phrase si spontannément. Une maman est vraiment irremplaçable. J'ai encore la chance d'avoir mon frère, c'est lui l'homme le plus important dans ma vie depuis des années et peu importe les salauds qui ont ou pourraient me faire souffrir à nouveau, mon frère ne me décevra jamais. Je vais peut-être moi aussi envisager de me faire tatouer leur prénom ou alors un dessin qui me les rappelerai. Pour maman j'imagine assez bien une fleur de lys, elle adorait les lys. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, elle adorait leur parfum. Elle en avait planté plein dans notre jardin. La voisine les jalousait car les siens ne tenaient pas l'hiver. Mais maman les avait certainement enchanté pour qu'ils résistent au froid. Oui un lys blanc et rose, son préféré. Je revois son visage souriant et je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de s'emplir de larmes. Malgré ma volonté de ne pas les laisser percer, elles finissent par passer la barrière de mes paupières et glissent le long de mes joues pour atterrir sur le torse d'Hugo. Il réagit sans plus attendre et bascule sur le côté, nos corps maintenant face à face.

-Hey mon ange qu'est ce qu'il se passe? _Me demande t-il inquiet._

-Rien de grave ne t'inquiètes pas. Je pensais juste à ma mère. J'aimerai me faire tatouer quelque chose qui me fait penser à elle. Et son visage s'est imposé à moi et je suis encore trop fragile pour y penser sans pleurer. _Il essuie mes larmes de sa main gauche_. Désolée d'avoir gâché le moment.

-Vient là!

Il me prend un peu plus contre lui et j'enfouies volontiers mon visage dans son cou, mes bras autour de sa taille, les siens dans mon dos me prodiguant des caresses apaisantes et nos jambes entrelacées. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes. Il me dit de me laisser aller si je le souhaite, ce que je fais volontiers. J'ai besoin d'extérioriser ma peine qui est encore trop présente.

Je m'écarte un peu de son torse pour reprendre ma respiration et plonge mes yeux humides dans son regard qui au réveil est gris vert. Il essuie à nouveau mes larmes.

-Je déteste me sentir si vulnérable! Je ne le suis pas en tant normal. Erwan dirait plutôt que j'ai un caractère de cochon.

-Ton état actuel est légitime Cannie. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Et j'ai cru apercevoir ce sale caractère hier.

-Tu peux parler Weasley! Disons que je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

-Et tu as bien raison. Pour ton tatouage, je t'emmènerai là où je me les suis fait faire. Il est cool et doué comme tu peux le voir.

-D'accord. Je chercherai un modèle.

-Quel genre tu veux?

-je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne sais même pas où je le ferai. J'hésite entre un dessin et une phrase qui me la rappelerait. Ou comme toi son prénom. Elle avait l'habitude de me dire que j'étais son ange tombé du ciel. Là c'est elle mon ange dans le ciel. Des ailes d'ange entourant la première lettre de son prénompourrait être une bonne idée. Mais où est ce que je pourrais le faire? Mon triskel s'est imposé à moi donc je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir.

-Pour les femmes, le faire au mauvais endroit pourrait vite devenir vulgaire. Là où se trouve ton tatouage est le plus courant comme endroit. Il y a aussi le bas du dos. _Il frôle le bas de mon dos du bout des doigts_. Pour les écritures, la nuque et la clavicule peuvent être très sexy. _Murmure t-il en dégageant mes cheveux de ses doigts pour frôler là encore les endroits cités._ Les chevilles et les pieds sont très bien placé aussi. Il y a aussi les flans et le bas ventre. _Ses doigts longs et fins répandent une chaleur agréable à leur passage jusqu'à la couture de mon short._ _Je l'observe faire, ma respiration se fait saccadée._ Et il y a le poignet. _Il remonte vers ma main, entrelace nos doigts et porte mon poignet à sa bouche pour un doux baiser alors que ses yeux maintenant vert forêt s'accrochent aux miens._

Je ne bouge pas et le laisse faire alors que ses lèvres effleurent mon avant bras jusqu'au coude. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je le laisse faire, je m'étais pourtant juré de ne pas m'y laisser prendre à nouveau mais Hugo est comme un aimant, j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'en éloigner, spécialement quand il fait se genre de chose. C'est à la fois sensuel et vraiment très agréable. Je ne sais pas vraiment où cela va nous mener mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à cet instant je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrête. Il repose ma main sur son torse et ses doigts prennent le relais jusqu'à ma nuque. Sa grande main la recouvre et son pouce fait de doux cercles sur ma joue. Je ferme les yeux un instant et son front vient se poser contre le mien.

-Cannelle? _M'appelle t-il dans un murmure._

-Hum? _Je n'arrive même pas à articuler tellement j'anticipe ce qu'il va se passer._

-Regardes moi mon ange. _Cette voix si rauque, si suave, me fait frissonner._

Je m'exécute et je vois dans son regard à la fois de l'envie et de l'hésitation. Je sais qu'il ne veux pas profiter de ma peine et moi même je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Est ce que j'ai envie de ça? Où est ce que cela va nous mener? Depuis hier, notre relation a passer un degrés d'intimité supplémentaire. Déjà hier, j'ai bien cru qu'à la suite de notre dispute il allait m'embrasser. Dans le feu de l'action il était parti pour le faire mais l'arrivée de mon frère et Dan l'en avait empêché. Mais là nous sommes seuls, nous avons passé la nuit ensemble, enlacés. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser. J'ai envie de me laissé tenter mais en même temps j'ai peur de la suite.

J'humecte imperceptiblement mes lèvres et c'est apparemment le signal qu'il attendait car ses lèvres frôlent à présent les miennes.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en apprécier leur caresse car la porte s'ouvre à la volée et Hugo s'est éloigné de moi aussi vite que ses réflexes lui ont permis de le faire et je sens le froid m'envahir.

-Cannie! Mon père m'a appris ce qu'il s'est passé hier. _Lily semble inquiète_. Est ce que tu vas bien? _J'ouvre les yeux et Hugo n'est déjà plus dans la chambre. J'en suis à la fois soulagée et vexée._

-Hugo... _J'essaies de retrouver mes esprits._

-Oui heureusement qu'il t'a entendu. Comment tu te sens?

-Heu et bien ça va. Nous n'avons pas encore vraiment reparlé de tout ça.

-Racontes moi tout! Oh Cannie ne sois pas triste voyons! Tu vas bien et maintenant il suffit de travailler là dessus.

Elle interprète mal les larmes qui menacent une fois encore de s'échapper de mes yeux. Cette fois ci c'est parce que je suis vexée. Elle n'a même pas vu Hugo il a donc du transplaner au moment où elle rentrait. De quoi a t-il honte? C'est lui qui joue à ce jeu stupide et c'est moi qui en souffre. Il peut toujours courir la prochaine fois. J'acquiesce cependant devant le visage inquiet de Lily.

 ** _PDV HUGO._**

J'ai transplané à la seconde où j'ai entendu la poignée de porte s'abaisser et me voilà dans la salle de bain avec pour seule compagnie mon pathétique reflet dans le miroir. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris bon sang? Ce réveil était pourtant si agréable, comment voulez vous résister avec une jeune femme comme Cannelle dans vos bras? Il va vraiment falloir que je calme mes hormones! Cannelle est une femme fragile en ce moment et je n'ai pas le droit de profiter de ça. Je la respecte trop pour perdre sa confiance en jouant à l'adolescent en chaleur. Une bonne douche froide devrait calmer mes ardeurs. J'espère que Lily ne s'est aperçu de rien sinon je ne donne pas cher de notre tranquillité.

Une fois ma douche terminée, je sors pour aller dans ma chambre chercher des vêtements. Lily et Cannelle y sont encore et alors que j'entre, Cannelle détourne le regard et il me semble y déceler un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Par Merlin j'ai encore tout fait foirer.

-Salut cousin! T'as pas honte de te balader à moitié à poil devant une demoiselle?

-Lily arrête de croire que je suis une sainte s'il te plaît! _Se défend Cannelle._ Et puis il n'a rien de plus que ce que je n'ai déjà vu chez un homme!

Tiens prends ça dans les dents Weaz! Bon ok elle est en colère! Lily éclate de rire, se moquant ouvertement de moi. Elle s'étrangle dans son rire quand une fois à mon tiroir je fais tomber la serviette pour enfiler un boxer.

-Par Merlin Hugo je t'en pris! _Dit-elle dégoutée._

-Quoi? Puisque je n'ai rien qu'elle n'ai déjà vu, pourquoi ça la choquerait de voir mes fesses? _Je lui fait bien comprendre que je n'ai pas apprécié qu'elle me compare à d'autres. Pas que je me trouve irrésistible mais bon c'est jamais agréable._ Et c'est un prêté pour un rendu! _Je souris bêtement en repensant à la veille._

-Ben peut-être pas elle mais moi oui! T'es mon cousin merde! _Je lève les yeux au ciel devant ses manières exagérées_. Et ça veut dire quoi ça?

-Rien que tu n'as besoin de savoir. Cannelle, il faudrait que tu ailles à la douche toi aussi car nous devons travailler sur ton nouveau pourvoir.

-Il n'y a pas le feu au lac! Et je croyais que tu n'en avais pas profité? _Me dit-elle rouge d'embarras ou de colère difficile à dire._

-En effet mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de voir. Je n'ai juste pas insisté. _Ce qui est vrai. Elle a un corps magnifique mais le moment était mal choisi pour l'analyser._

-Tu n'es qu'un pervers Weasley! Dan déteint sur toi! Maintenant j'aimerai accéder à mes vêtements s'il te plaît.

Je me pousse légèrement de son passage avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Je sais qu'elle est fâchée mais je m'en fiche, même si elle ne s'adresse à moi qu'en me criant dessus, c'est beaucoup mieux que l'indifférence.

-J'ai raté quelque chose là! _Déduit Lily alors que Cannelle sort de la chambre énervée._

 ** _PDV CANNELLE._**

Lorsque je ressors de la salle de bain, je suis encore furax contre Hugo et son allusion à la scène d'hier. Moi qui croyais qu'il était différent mais non, monsieur ne peut pas garder ses yeux dans ses poches! " _Et toi tu les as gardé peut-être quand il a fait tombé la serviette?_ " Se manifeste cette petite voix agaçante dans mon esprit. C'est bon Gemini on t'as pas sonné! Bon c'est vrai que j'ai regardé ses fesses et je dois dire que je n'ai pas été déçue sur ce point. Elles sont fort bien musclées et harmonieuses. Mais c'était pas une raison pour faire ce genre de remarque devant sa cousine en plus! Je suis déjà assez mal à l'aise avec mon corps. Je me trouve trop petite et surtout potelée. Je n'étais pas aussi complexée avant de voir avoir quelle liane blonde Lucas m'avait trompé. Un jeune femme digne de défiler pour Victoria's secret! Alors depuis ce moment, je suis sans cesse en train de me remettre en question. Je ne pense pas être grosse mais ma petite taille me donne un effet potelé. Je trouve que j'ai des jambes trop petites avec des cuisses ressemblant à des petits jambonneaux. J'ai la taille fine et le ventre assez plat mais mes bras sont flasques. Bon ils se sont raffermis avec les trois jours d'entraînement intensif et j'ai perdu quelques kilos depuis la mort de mes parents mais je crois que la trahison de Lucas fait que je ne me sentirai plus jamais bien dans ma peau. C'est peut-être à cause de cela que j'ai du mal avec la gente masculine.

J'arrive dans le salon et tous ont des visages défigurés par l'inquiétude.

-Que se passe t-il? _Je demande soudain inquiète._

-Tu as reçu une lettre de menace. _Me dit mon frère blanc comme un linge_.

-Qui? Et qu'est ce qu'il disent?

-Qui on ne sait pas encore. Tiens la voilà. _Me dit Hugo en me tendant la lettre_.

Il tente de passer un bras autour de mes épaules mais ma rancune est tenace et je vais m'asseoir à côté d'Erwan.

-" _NOUS SAVONS OÙ TU TE TROUVES JOLIE CANNIE. NE CROIS PAS NOUS ÉCHAPPER ENCORE LONGTEMPS._

 _TES BODYGUARDS NE POURRONT BIENTÔT PLUS GRAND CHOSE POUR TOI. NOUS TE VOULONS ET NOUS FINIRONS PAR T'AVOIR._

 _ET AU PASSAGE TA MÈRE A ÉTÉ UN JOUET BIEN AGRÉABLE AVANT DE MOURIR."_

Je sens la main de mon frère se poser sur mon épaule alors qu'il m'amène contre lui. Contrairement à ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer. Mais j'ai plutôt une envie folle d'aller tuer de mes mains ces fumiers. S'ils croient me faire peur avec leur menace ils peuvent toujours courir.

-Où est le hibou qui est venu la porter? _Je demande d'une voix sèche._

-Cannelle je...

-Hugo je ne te demande pas ton avis là! Je veux juste savoir où est le hibou!

-Dans la cuisine, j'ai refermé les portes pour l'empêcher de sortir. C'est un hibou qui appartient au service postal sorcier.

Je vais vers le meuble situé en dessous de la télévision et en sors un papier et une plume.

" _Si vous croyez m'intimider avec vos menaces ou alors me fragiliser avec vos allusions dégueulasses sur ma mère c'est raté!_

 _Vous ne savais pas à qui vous avez à faire et ne croyez pas que vous pourrez m'avoir si facilement. Et contrairement à vous j'ai le cran de signer mon courrier._

 _Cannelle Mali."_

-Le hibou peut-il retourner d'où il est venu? _Je demande à Hugo._

-Oui mais s'il vient d'une poste sorcière ça ne changera rien à notre histoire et ta réponse ne leur arrivera pas.

-Peu importe j'aurai au moins essayé. J'aimerai franchement qu'ils la reçoivent car je ne veux pas qu'ils croient que j'ai peur d'eux!

-Bien allons travailler ton pouvoir maintenant. _S'exclame Dan._ Ça te défoulera un peu!

-Comment allons nous travailler un pouvoir d'eau dans la salle du ministère? _Demande Erwan_.

-Je vais chercher les maillots! _S'exclame Lily toute guillerette._

-Quoi? Quels maillots?

-Nous allons dans le coin piscine du ministère. _Frappe des mains Lily._

-C'est quoi ce ministère? _Demande Erwan sans en attendre la réponse._

-Les aurors sont préparés à toutes éventualités Et à tout les terrains. _Répond nonchalamment Hugo_.

-Lily tu n'aurais pas pu me prendre un maillot une pièce. _Je cries dans les vestiaires pour filles._ Et tu es plus grande que moi il ne va pas m'aller! _J'ajoute en regardant le bikini vert pâle qu'elle m'a prêter._

-Tu as des formes plus généreuses que les miennes, tu vas être magnifique dedans!

Mouais! Je ne suis pas convaincue. Je l'enfile tout de même à contre coeur puis sort de la cabine entouré de ma serviette.

J'arrive au bord de la piscine alors que les garçons sont déjà à l'eau en train de concourir à celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps dans l'eau. De vrais gamins. Lily me rejoint complètement à l'aise dans son corps. Elle est superbe.

-Cannie, pour aller dans l'eau, il faut que tu enlèves la serviette.

-J'y viens! _Je bougonne. Elle est drôle, elle a un corps de rêve contrairement à moi._

-Cannelle, tout le temps que tu ne seras pas à l'aise dans ton corps, il ne sera pas beau aux yeux des autres. _Me rassure t-elle alors que j'enlève timidement la serviette_. Il faut que tu sois plus sûre de toi. Ce maillot te va comme un gant. Tu remplis bien mieux le haut que moi. _Me sourit-elle._ Elle est canon n'est ce pas les gars? _Dit-elle en décroisant mes bras et me faisant tourner sur moi même._

-Et pas qu'un peu! _S'exclame Dan._

Cependant, son avis m'importe peu. J'observe Hugo à la dérobée alors qu'il ne dit pas un mot. Mais son regard en dit long et me plaît assez. Plus que le commentaire de Dan.

-Oui et bien doucement, vous matez ma soeur quand même! _Intervient Erwan, détournant le regard brûlant d'Hugo._

-Oui et toi ma cousine donc c'est tout comme.

-Cousin chéri laisses le faire! C'est assez flatteur! _S'exclame Lily en courant dans l'eau._

J'avoues que depuis ce qu'il s'est passé dans la baignoire, j'ai un peu peur de remettre les pieds dans l'eau. Le fait que je sois accompagnée ne m'y aide pas. Je m'assois d'abord sur le rebord et trempe mes pieds en premier. J'ai comme l'impression qu'à l'instant où mes pieds sont dans l'eau, mon corps en prend conscience et m'invite à m'y plonger entièrement. Je ferme les yeux, savourant la sensation de l'eau s'infiltrant dans chaque pore de ma peau.

-Cannelle tu vas bien? _Me demande Hugo me sortant de mes pensées_. Si tu es effrayée nous pouvons remettre à plus tard.

Il est juste devant moi, à peine trente centimètres de moi. Je suis toujours en colère après lui. Il n'avait pas à me laisser en plan. Je jète un regard aux autres qui s'amusent comme des gamins, puis replante mon regard dans le sien. Il est au summum de la tentation. Ses cheveux relevés partiellement, certaines mèches rebelles mouillées lui caressant la nuque. Son torse nu tatoué complètement hors de l'eau alors qu'il se tient debout pratiquement entre mes jambes. Je ne dois pas me laisser avoir par son corps d'adonis.

-Pourquoi t'es tu enfuis ce matin? _Je m'entends demander à voix basse._

-C'est pour ça que tu es fâchée depuis tout à l'heure?

-J'ai de quoi l'être. En fait je suis plutôt vexée.

-Si Lily nous avait surpris ensemble dans ce lit nous n'aurions pas fini d'en entendre parler, elle l'aurait raconté à tout le monde et...

-As tu honte de ça? Il ne s'est pourtant rien passé d'extraordinaire.

-Quoi? Je n'ai pas honte Cannelle. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être blessante. _Il soupire et passe sa main sur son visage._ Écoutes, tu ne connais pas encore bien ma famille. Ils ne sont pas vraiment du genre discret et ne respecte pas ton intimité ou même ta vie privée. Lily ne fait pas exception à la règle. Je l'adore mais je ne voulais simplement pas que notre bulle soit brisée par ma cousine survoltée. Et en plus j'aurai eu le droit à un sermon de ton frère ou je ne sais quoi alors que comme tu l'as si bien fait remarqué, il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire. _Son ton est posé mais froid. Je l'ai blessé._

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Et bien reformule alors.

-Pourquoi crois tu qu'elle aurait sauté sur ce genre de conclusion? Nous étions...

-Enlacés, moi torse nu et toi en short et débardeur. Si tu voyais Lily et Erwan dans cette position ne conclurais tu pas à la même chose? _Je souris, il marque un point. Il s'approche pour finir entre mes jambes, ses grandes mains de chaque côté de moi._ Lily a raison. Tu es magnifique! _Je me sens rougir furieusement à sa remarque alors que ses pouces frôlent lentement la peau de mes cuisses_.

-Oh les amoureux! Si on passait aux choses sérieuses! _S'exclame Lily faisant sourire Hugo._

-Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit? Maintenant ce n'est que le début! Allez viens à l'eau. _Il se recule et me tend la main._

-Hugo me rassurait vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses.

-Oh mais c'est que j'ai l'imagination très fertile. Mais bon passons. Comment tu te sens dans l'eau?

-J'ai l'impression de ne faire qu'une avec elle.

-Tu devrais peut-être essayé de te concentrer d'avantage sur ce sentiment. _Me conseille Hugo._

J'acquiesce et ferme les yeux. Je fais abstraction des bruits alentours, ne me concentrant que sur le bruit de l'eau, son mouvement contre mon corps. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est à la fois autour et à l'intérieur de moi. Je sens ses fourmillements familiers qui me sont apparus hier mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus la nausée. Je me sens au contraire maîtresse de la situation. Comme ci l'eau hier m'avait fait passer une étape douloureuse obligatoire et que maintenant, elle se soumettait à moi. Mes mains font des allés-retours autour de moi, à quelques centimètres au dessus de l'eau et je m'imagine ériger un mur protecteur autour de moi. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je ne vois plus mais amis car il y a bel et bien un mur d'eau devant mes yeux. C'est impressionnant. Il fait au moins un mètre de haut et tourbillonne comme si l'eau dansait une ronde.

-Cannelle tu es derrière? _Me demande Hugo inquiet._

-Oui. _Je réponds alors que je fais à nouveau attention aux bruits alentours._

-C'est toi qui fais ça? _Me demande Erwan._

-Oui. C'est génial non?

-C'est dément! _Intervient Dan._

-Tu crois que si l'un d'entre nous le franchi il restera intact? _Demande Lily._

-J'en sais rien. Il faudrait essayer.

-Hugo vas-y! Le pousse Lily.

-Pourquoi moi et pas Erwan?

-Roo ne fais ta chochotte! C'est pas de l'acide mais de l'eau.

-Bon décidez vous parce que cela me demande pas mal d'énergie quand même!

-Ok je viens. Tiens toi prête. _Hugo passe alors le mur d'eau et se retrouve contre moi, les cheveux trempés._

-Mission accomplie professeur? _Je demande en souriant alors qu'il s'essuie le visage._

-Vingt sur vingt. _Me sourit-il en s'approchant et posant sa main sur ma hanche_. Ce matin était loin d'être ordinaire pour moi mon ange. _Me murmure t-il à l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser en dessous de celle ci._

Il s'éloigne alors que je le regarde, le mur d'eau s'effondre en même temps que ma concentration. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment interpréter ce qu'il vient de me dire. Cette façon si sensuelle qu'il a eu de me le dire, ses lèvres dans mon cou, je suis chamboulée par cet intermède. Oh par Merlin il va me rendre folle.

-Il va falloir travailler la concentration! _Me dit-il dans un clin d'oeil, se dirigeant vers les autres à la nage._

J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne fait pas parti de ces beaux parleurs qui savent comment amadouer les filles et surtout quels mots et attitudes adopter. Parce que, peu importe la manière, il réussit à me faire craquer.

voilà un chapitre riche en émotions. Alors le rapprochement? Les menaces? La piscine? À vos reviews les amis.


	8. Chapter 8 un entraînement qui tourne mal

**_PDV CANNELLE._**

Erwan a repris les banc de la fac depuis hier. C'est un établissement sorcier où il s'étudie toutes sortes de métiers en rapport avec le monde sorcier. Hermione et Ron on réussi a faire transférer son dossier ici et les vacances sont terminées pour lui. Mais apparemment cela lui plaît. Il s'est spencialisé dans le droit sorcier.

J'ai toujours cette phrase d'Hugo qui tourne et retourne dans ma tête et je n'ai toujours pas osé lui en parler. En même temps, nous ne sommes jamais seuls. Dan est toujours avec nous ou alors c'est Erwan le soir. Et puis j'avoues avoir un peu peur d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Alors depuis une semaine, il ne s'est rien passé de plus. Nous flirtons lui et moi, des caresses par ci, des gestes tendres par là. Sans oublier les surnoms qu'il me donne "ma belle" ou encore "mon ange" qui reste mon préféré.

Dans deux jours je vais aller me faire tatouer. J'appréhende un peu mais je veux le faire, pour ma mère. Je n'ai pas reçu d'autre menace, ni même de réponse à celle que je leur ai fourni.

-Tu es prête ma belle? _Me demande Hugo alors qu'il sort de sa chambre en tenue de Quidditch._

-Oui je t'attendais.

Je m'autorise un regard vers lui alors qu'il range ses affaires dans un sac de sport. Il porte un pantalon blanc surmonté de bottes en cuir marine, un pull bleu marine et un long manteau noir avec un tigre bleu marine en écusson dans le dos et sur la poitrine. Il a des manchettes en cuir elles aussi bleu marine. Ses cheveux sont attachés en chignon. Il est craquant! Il a un entraînement de Quidditch en cette fin d'après midi et je suis ravie de pouvoir y assister. Dan va rester avec moi dans les gradins au cas où.

-Allé en route! Sinon les coéquipiers vont me faire remarquer mon retard pendant des lustres.

Le stade où s'entraîne Hugo est immense. Les trois buts s'élèvent de chaque côté du stade, majestueux. Il n'y a pas encore tout les coéquipiers de Hugo d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Il fait un froid de canard pour cette fin janvier. La neige commence à fondre mais le froid est toujours présent.

-Tiens prend mon manteau pendant que je joues. Tu me le réchaufferas comme ça! _Me dit-il en un clin d'oeil_. A tout à l'heure mon ange. _Me murmure t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue._

Nous prenons place sur les gradins et Dan me jette un regard en coin. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il insinue par ce regard mais il me fait sourire.

-Quoi?

-Hugo t'aime beaucoup tu sais?!

-Vraiment? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Il suffit de voir comment il se comporte avec toi. Il faut que tu comprennes une chose Cannie. Hugo n'est pas vraiment le genre de mec à aller vers les filles. Il est assez timide.

-On ne dirait pas.

-Oui parce qu'avec toi il est différent. J'ai jamais vu Hugo comme ça! Te prêter son manteau! Il n'a jamais fait une chose pareille. Et ces gestes tendres, ces bisous sur tes joues, ces petits surnoms. Crois moi Cannie, je le connais depuis dix ans maintenant et même avec son ex il n'était pas aussi démonstratif.

-Pourquoi son comportement a t-il changé alors?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'aime assez le nouveau Hugo. Moins coincé. Ça fait au moins quatre ans que j'essaies de le dérider.

-Comment vous êtes vous rencontré?

-A Poudlard. Nous sommes devenus amis car Hugo m'a défendu contre une bande de Poufsouffle qui me refusaient l'entrée de la bibliothèque car l'un d'eux avait rendez-vous avec une fille. C'était des quatrième année.

-Comment a t-il réussi à se battre contre eux?

-Hugo a toujours été très doué en magie. Il a vraiment de sa mère en de nombreux points et l'intelligence en fait partie. Et en plus il a la ruse de son père et ses oncles. Et il avait embarqué dans ses poches quelques bombes à bouse du magasin. Ça a fait diversion, quelques sorts pour leur faire pousser des furoncles et le tour était joué. Donc ensuite nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Il m'a appris plein de chose et sa famille est devenue comme la mienne. Mes parents ne sont presque jamais là. Ils sont agents du gouvernement anglais donc ils sont souvent en déplacement.

-Ils sont moldus?

-Oui, c'est pour ça que j'étais toujours chez les Weasley. _Il reporte son regard sur les joueurs._ L'entraînement commence.

Je reporte mon regard sur le terrain et en effet les joueurs s'élèvent pour leur match d'entraînement. Hugo semble tout à fait dans son élément sur un balai. Le vent glacial fouette son visga et il est assez prés de moi pour que je remarque ses joues se colorer de rouge. Il est concentré, ses sourcils se rejoignant en une petite ride au milieu du front. Et il mort sa lèvre inférieur d'une manière très sexy.

-A quelle position joue Hugo?

-Poursuiveur. Butteur si tu préfères. Il est l'homme à abattre en gros.

-Quoi? _Je demande paniquée._

-Tu vois les deux là bas avec les battes? _J'acquiesce_. Et bien leur rôle est d'empêcher le poursuiveur d'atteindre les buts ou même l'attrapeur d'attraper le vif d'or pour mettre fin au match.

-Il les frappe pour les en empêcher?

-Non. Haha. Il leur envoie le cognard. La balle là bas.

-Mais c'est barbare!

-C'est le jeu. Regardes Hugo a le souaffle.

J'ai soudainement peur pour lui. S'il a le souaffle les autres vont essayer de lui envoyer ce cognard pour le blesser. Il slalome habilement entre ses adversaires jusqu'aux buts, passant la balle à son coéquipier pour feinter les autres, puis finalement il marque.

Heureusement qu'ils sont tous dans la même équipe sinon il y a longtemps qu'il serait mis KO.

Le match continue avec les commentaires du capitaines sur leurs différents tactiques. Hugo a de nouveau la balle. Mais un de ces cognards vient le frapper à l'épaule. Ouch ça doit faire mal!

-Giles tu peux pas faire un minimum attention! _Hurle t-il alors qu'il se masse l'épaule._

-C'est le jeu Weaz! Oh putain de merde attention il revient vers toi!

Mais trop tard! Le cognard le frappe à la tête avant qu'il n'ai pu le voir. C'est normal ça? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de poser la question à Dan que Hugo tombe de son balai. Je ne peux pas assister à ça! Vu la hauteur, il pourrait se tuer s'il termine sur le sol. Je fermes les yeux à nouveau mais je sens alors une nausée pareille à la dernière fois. Mais cette fois je vois en blanc et mes mains ne me répondent plus. Je décolle du sol en panique et mes bras se tendent vers le ciel, le vent s'accumulant dans mes mains. Je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe. Mon pouvoir de l'air se déclenche. Cette fois-ci j'essaies de rester consciente et de le contrôler. Je dirige mes mains vers Hugo et envoies les bourrasques vers lui. Je réussi à le ralentir dans sa chute mais cela ne l'empêche pas de s'effondrer au sol.

Je reprends conscience et vacille légèrement mais Dan me soutient. Une fois remise de mes émotions, nous nous précipitons sur le terrain.

-Dan où vas tu? _Je demande alors qu'il bifurque à gauche vers l'autre bout du terrain._

-Il y a quelqu'un là bas! Vas voir Hugo je m'en charge! _Me crie t-il en continuant sa route._

Malgré le mauvais pressentiment et l'inquiétude qui me ronge, je vais quand même vers hugo. Ses coéquipiers se sont regroupés autour de lui mais déjà il se relève.

-Hugo tu vas bien? _Je demande inquiète En voyant son arcade saigner._

-Oui j'ai la tête dure! Ouch! _Se plaint-il en se tenant le bras._ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce cognard les gars?

-On en sait rien mec! _S'excuse un blond qui je crois est Giles_. On aurait dit qu'il était ensorcelé!

-Où est Dan? _Demande soudain Hugo le visage inquiet_.

-Il a vu quelqu'un au bout du terrain prés de la sortie et est parti voir.

-Merde putain il joue encore en solo! _Jure Hugo en se levant péniblement_. Protégez là les mecs je vais voir Dan.

-NON! Hugo non, non, non! _Je cries en avançant vers lui pour l'attraper par le bras_. Hors de question que tu joues les héros!

-Cannelle, c'est mon coéquipier mais avant tout mon meilleur ami! Il est peut-être en danger! S'il lui arrive quelque chose...

-Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à toi? Qui me protégera? _Je le coupe._

-Désolé mon ange mais je dois y aller. _Soupire t-il en regardant derrière moi ses coéquipiers._

Deux d'entre eux viennent à mes côtés alors que Hugo reprend son balai pour voler au secours de Dan. Les deux m'agrippent alors que j'essaies de courir après lui.

Les minutes passent mais me paraissent des heures. De où nous sommes nous ne voyons pas grand chose à cause des gradins du stade mais nous pouvons voir les lumières des sorts fuser. Rouge et or pour la plupart mais aussi de temps à autre des vertes. Mon angoisse ne fait qu'augmenter à mesure que le temps défile, j'imagine le pire. Je sais parfaitement que Dan et Hugo sont de bons aurors mais nous ne savons pas vraiment à qui nous avons à faire.

Les amis de Hugo m'ont finalement lâché après que je leur ai signifié que je n'irai pas les voir. Alors maintenant je fais les cent pas, me rongeant les ongles, manie que j'avais cessé depuis quelques mois. Dés qu'il reviendra je lui botterai les fesses pour me laisser patienter dans l'angoisse. J'entends un hurlement de douleur à glacer le sang et après quelques secondes supplémentaires d'un stress sans nom, je vois Hugo apparaître par transplanage avec Dan inanimé. Oh par Merlin!

-Hugo est ce qu'il est...? _Je ne peux finir ma question qu'in sanglot m'étreint la gorge._

-Non, mais il est gravement blessé. Je suis venu te chercher. Nous devons allez à Ste Mangouste. _Je n'ai le temps de rien qu'il me prend la main pour m'approcher de lui_. Accroches toi Cannelle, le temps est compté.

J'ai à peine le temps de m'accrocher à lui que nous sommes déjà à l'hopital. Je ne sais pas exactement dans quelle aile nous sommes mais il y a de l'agitation c'est certain.

-De l'aide s'il vous plaît! _Crie Hugo alors que du personnel médical se rue sur nous._

-Que s'est-il passé Monsieur...

-Weasley. Nous sommes aurors et mon coéquipier Daniel Shester a été pris dans une embuscade. Il a reçu plusieurs sorts sans gravité mais ensuite il a reçu un sectumsempra et un doloris ensuite.

Alors que Hugo énumère ce qu'il s'est passé, je pose mes yeux pour la première fois sur Dan. Et cette vision me fait détourner les yeux. Il est couvert de sang. Il a des coupures sanguinolentes sur tout le corps. Il semble vraiment mal en point.

-Bien Monsieur Weasley, nous allons nous en occuper. Attendez dans la salle là bas, nous viendrons vers vous quand nous auront terminé.

Ils partent avec Dan, sans montrer la moindre trace de panique. En même temps c'est leur métier et il ne veulent certainement pas nous inquiéter malgré l'état de Dan. Car je suis sûre que son état est très grave. Hugo se lève et me prend par la main pour nous diriger vers la salle. Je le regarde alors et mis à part les blessures qu'il a reçu dû au cognard, il ne semble pas blessé outre mesure.

-Hugo tu as besoin de soin! _Je murmure alors que nous nous asseyons._

-Non ça va aller. _Il soupire et prend sa tête entre ses mains. Ses cheveux sont détachés et ses vêtements déchirés. Il à l'air épuisé._

-Tu es tombé de prés de trente mètres, tu as reçu un cognard dans la tête et à l'épaule sans parler de ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu étais là bas avec Dan...

-C'est bon Cannie! _Me dit-il plus brusquement. Il semble fâché après moi. Je pousse un soupir, vexée et me lève_. Où tu vas? _Me demande t-il plus doucement_.

-Boire un verre d'eau! _Je suis froide avec lui mais il doit comprendre que je ne veux que son bien. C'est quand même pas un crime._

-Désolé ma belle. Je ne voulais pas être si brusque. _Dit-il en s'approchant de moi_. Tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé avec le cognard?

-Il est revenu sur toi et tu es tombé de ton balai. J'ai eu une peur bleue tu sais. _Il m'embrasse sur le front et me prend dans ses bras._ Et que s'est-il passé là bas? _Je le sens se crisper._

-Quand je suis arrivé, ils étaient trois contre Dan. J'ai réussi à en désarmer un mais les deux autres semblaient avoir un bouclier ou je ne sais quoi. C'était différent d'un protego. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de prononcer de formule. Et l'un deux a envoyé le sectumsempra sur Dan. Et avant que je n'ai pu m'en approcher pour nous lancer un protego, ils ont lancé un doloris à la suite. Je suis arrivé prés de Dan en contrant leur sorts puis je suis revenu vers toi et la suite tu la connais.

-Ce sort, tout ce sang, c'est horrible!

-Oui Sectumsempra est un sort qui blesse violemment la personne visée. Il a été créé par Severus Rogue. D'après celui-ci, l'utilisation du sort serait un acte de magie noire. Il crée de profondes entailles sur la partie du corps visée, comme si la cible avait été "tailladée par une épée". Comme tu as pu le constater. La victime se vide très rapidement de son sang si rien n'est fait dans les minutes qui suivent. J'ai peur que le Doloris qu'il a reçu ensuite et le temps qu'on arrive ici... _Il ne fini pas sa phrase mais je sens bien qu'il se reproche d'avoir était trop lent._

-Hugo tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Sans compter les coups que tu as reçu. Ne te blâme de rien. _Il me sourit et nous retournons nous asseoir._

Cela fait deux heures que nous sommes ici à attendre et c'est insoutenable. Nous voyons les médicomages s'affairer autour de nous, s'occupant des patients plus gravement touchés. Il y a un homme qui est venu avec une boule énorme sur la joue. Hugo me dit que ça a tout l'air d'une piqûre d'araignée qui a mal tournée. Ensuite une femme est arrivée avec le visage vert et jaune. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mangé mais apparemment c'était pas vraiment bon. Deux jeunes filles sont venues collées l'une à l'autre. Une maman est venue avec son fils qui avait le visage à l'envers. Je suppose que nous sommes à l'accueil.

Le guérisseur qui a prit en charge Dan tout à l'heure revient vers nous. Il n'a pas une tête des plus rassurante.

-Alors qu'en est-il? _Demande Hugo inquiet._

-Votre ami a eu des blessures graves. Il était temps que vous arriviez car nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à le soignier. Il est actuellement en salle de réveil mais je crains que celui-ci ne tarde à arriver. Nous avons mis sa chambre sous surveillance étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un auror.

-Merci beaucoup. _Hugo ne semble pas rassuré pour autant. Dan est dans une sorte de coma et il a été gravement blessé. Tout ça à cause de moi._

-Je suis désolée Hugo. Tout ça est de ma faute.

-Non Cannelle. Les seuls responsables sont ceux qui s'en prennent à toi. Et puis c'est notre métier. Allez viens, je dois encore passer au ministère pour faire mon rapport puis nous rentrerons à la maison.

Hugo et moi sommes rentrés à la maison il y a une demie heure. Erwan nous attendait dans le salon vraiment inquiet. Il est maintenant parti se coucher. Je suis en train de préparer des sandwiches alors qu'Hugo est à la douche. Je me sens terriblement coupable de ce qu'il est arrivé à Dan et j'espère sincèrement qu'il va s'en sortir sans trop de séquelles et assez rapidement.

Hugo s'installe à côté de moi sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Je pose mes yeux sur lui et rougis instantanément. J'ai pourtant l'habitude maintenant de le voir torse nu mais c'est plus fort que moi, mes joues se pigmentent de rouge à chaque fois. Je remarque alors son épaule droite, qui n'est pas recouverte de tatouages, bleu foncé, voir même violet. Et il grimace alors qu'il attrape le sandwich sur la table. Le cognard lui a fait plus de mal qu'il ne le sous-entendait.

-Hugo tu as vu ton épaule? _Je lui fait remarqué inquiète._

-Oh ce n'est rien! J'ai connu pire!

-Ne minimise pas ta douleur! Il faut mettre un baume dessus sinon ça va mal guérire! _Je lui signale en me levant chercher la boîte à pharmacie dans la salle de bain._

-Cannie! Je te dis que ça va! _Il soupire alors que je reviens me mettre devant lui_. J'aimerai manger mon sandwich tranquille et me coucher!

-Oui et bien tu feras tout ça après que je t'ai massé l'épaule! Ne fais pas ta tête de mule. En plus tu as la blessure à ton arcade qui a séché sans être soignée aussi.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix! _Abdique t-il._

-Tu supposes bien. _Je lui dis en fouillant dans la boîte._

-Prends le pot vert. C'est ma grand mère qui l'a fait pour tout les bobos du quotidien.

-C'est plus qu'un bobo tu sais! Je sors le pot vert et en prend un peu dans ma main.

-Oh purée tu as les mains gelées mon ange! _Grogne t-il alors que je lui masse doucement l'épaule avec la pommade._

Je sens ses muscles se contracter sous mes doigts alors que j'appuies plus fermement vers son omoplate. Apparemment la douleur se situe ici je vais donc concentrer mon attention sur cette partie plus longtemps.

Je suis installée entre ses jambes, le buste penché sur son épaule.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dis, cela fait un bien fou. _Murmure t-il_. Merci d'avoir insisté. Tu as des doigts de fée!

-Mon pouvoir d'air s'est déclenché! _Je lui dis en ralentissant mes mouvements._

-Oh et quand ça?

-Pendant ta chute. Je l'ai ralenti grâce à lui.

-Je me disais aussi que vu la hauteur, j'aurai du y rester. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie alors! _Dit-il en m'embrassant la main._

-De rien. J'aurai fait quoi moi sans toi? _Cette pensée m'attriste et ma voix s'étrangle à la fin de ma phrase._

-Cannie... Hey je vais bien ok? _J'acquiesce alors que son téléphone nous interromp_. Allô? Oui maman... Oui je vais bien, Cannelle est en train de prendre soin de moi... Comment tu sais ça?... Ah oui c'est vrai je l'avais oublié elle...non les médecins n'en savent pas plus pour le moment... Oui je lui dis... Embrasses papa... Pourquoi il est pas à la maison à cette heure? Vous vous êtes disputés?... Ah ok! Oui moi aussi maman je t'aime. Il raccroche et lève son visage vers moi. Ma mère t'embrasse. _Je lui souris gentiment._ Quoi?

-Ça fait étrange de voir un sorcier utiliser la technologie moldue.

-Je suis sang mélé. Ma mère n'a pas voulu nous élever que dans une seul monde si je oeux m'exprimer ainsi. Comme ça lorsqu'on allait chez mes grands parents, on été pas déboussolés.

-Oui je comprends mieux. Tes parents se disputent souvent?

-Moins qu'avant. Ils ont failli divorcer une fois mais ils ont réussi à surmonter leur problèmes et maintenant ils se chamaillent quelques fois mais rien de grave. Un couple qui se dispute est un couple qui communique. Mon ex évitait toujours la confrontation.

-Tu es resté longtemps avec?

-Un an. Nous étions jeunes, je venais d'avoir mon diplôme d'auror et elle nous voyait déjà marié avec des enfants. Je n'étais pas prêt pour ça et je me suis aperçu que finalement je ne l'aimais pas assez pour faire l'effort. Et toi? _Me demande t-il alors que je m'attaque à son oeil blessé._

-Je suis sortie avec un garçon au lycée, le seule qui ne me trouvait pas trop étrange. Mais après il a du aller à Paris pour ses études et a jugé bon de faire comme les marins et d'avoir une copine dans chaque ville qu'il traversait. _La mâchoire d'Harry se contracte alors que je nettoies sa plaie_. Désolée.

-Ce n'est rien! Comment l'as tu appris?

-Je l'ai vu apparaître à l'écran alors que je demandais une conversation par webcam. Voir une grande fausse blonde en sous vêtements à la place de son petit ami avec ce dernier affalé dans son lit en boxer, ça fait un sacré choc! Il a essayé de me faire croire que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais mais le mal était fait. Etre trahie par son premier copain de cette façon, ça te refroidi direct pour la suite.

-C'est un connard! Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de la chance qu'il avait de t'avoir.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, pendant un bon moment j'ai cru être responsable. Je ne faisais peut-être pas assez d'effort lorsqu'on se voyait. Et puis physiquement cette fille avait tout pour plaire alors que moi...

-Je t'interdis de terminer Cannelle. Tu es magnifique et tu ne devrais pas douter de ça.

-Permets moi d'en douter cependant sinon pourquoi s'est-il tourné vers cette poupée barbie? _Je dis alors que ma gorge se noue à ce souvenir. Je m'éloigne de Hugo, je ne veut pas qu'il voit ma détresse._

-Par ce que je le répète, c'est un connard.

-Mais enfin Hugo, je suis limite plus grande qu'un gobelin, j'ai les jambes potelées ainsi que mes bras et...

-Et rien du tout. _Il est à présent derrière moi et me retourne pour me forcer à le regarder._ Cannelle, tu est vraiment bien plus belle qu'un gobelin. Et tu dois t'admirer dans un miroir grossissant car moi je ne vois pas de jambes et de bras potelés. _Il me caresse la joue tout en continuant sa tirade, ses iris émeraudes plongées dans les miennes._ Tu ne dois pas laisser cette histoire et ce mec te faire sentir si peu attirante. Crois moi mon ange c'est tout le contraire.

La dernière phrase prononcée à la piscine me revient en tête alors qu'il caresse tendrement mon bras gauche de sa main, sa main gauche sur ma hanche. Devrais je lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là? Elle me trotte dans la tête depuis qu'il l'a prononcé et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Avec en plus la conversation que j'ai eu avec Dan et ce qu'il vient de me dire, ce pourrait-il qu'il ressente réellement quelque chose pour moi?

-Hugo?

-Oui? _Me répond t-il alors que ses yeux passent des miens à mes lèvres._

-La dernière fois à la piscine, qu'est ce que tu entendais par ce que tu as dit? _La lueur dans ses yeux et son sourire me font dire qu'il sait de quoi je parle._

-Fermes les yeux Cannelle. _Me murmure t-il à l'oreille._

voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Dans le prochain, un peu plus d'action entre Cannlle et Hugo et un retour pas vraiment apprécié!


End file.
